Sept jours pour une éternité
by Elea013
Summary: Après Poudlard. Ron et Hermione ont une semaine pour vivre leur passion, comme dans l'ancien temps... Mais cela sera-t-il suffisant ? Les évènements se bousculent, tout comme les sentiments, qui sont eux difficiles à assumer...
1. prologue

**Sept jours pour une éternité**

Prologue 

Il devait tenir. Il devait continuer à avancer. Ne pas penser à la douleur, regarder tout droit, tel était son but, à ce moment précis.

Réprimant avec grande peine un gémissement, il resserra un peu plus autour de lui sa cape tachée de sang et difficilement, se passa une main sur le visage pour y faire partir toutes les gouttes d'eau qui l'empêchaient de voir. Il pleuvait à torrent, par cette nuit glaciale de novembre, et Ron Weasley, trempé jusqu'aux os, frissonnait de froid et d'horreur.

Son épaule meurtrie ainsi que son bras, tout deux en piteux état, l'élançaient cruellement, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête à présent : se réfugier dans un endroit tranquille, pour mourir s'il le fallait. Il ne savait même pas où il était, et c'était tout juste s'il se souvenait de son nom, tant la souffrance qu'il endurait était grande.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, il leva les yeux et regarda alentour dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose de familier, quelque chose qui aurait put le sauver, quelque chose pour l'aider...

Tout était noir. Il se trouvait dans un quartier qui vaguement, lui rappelait des souvenirs, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, tout était trop confus dans sa tête. Son esprit était ailleurs, resté près de l'homme qu'il avait tué cette nuit, et il dut faire un énorme effort de concentration pour demeurer conscient. Tout vacillait autour de lui, il avait l'impression que les maisons tanguaient de façon inexorable, jusqu'à lui donner la nausée. Jamais il n'avait été plus mal.

Apercevant un petit panneau au bout de la rue, Ron se dirigea tant bien que mal vers lui, chacun de ses pas le faisant souffrir le martyr. Serrant les dents pour retenir le cri de douleur qui montait en lui, il réussit à atteindre finalement l'écriteau et dut froncer les yeux pour pouvoir lire ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus, à travers le rideau de pluie.

"_Grynffin Drive_"

- Ginny...

Tout lui revenait en mémoire maintenant. Cette rue, ce quartier, c'était là où habitait sa sœur. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle il avait atterrit ici, mais ne pouvait que remercier le ciel pour ça. L'espoir renaissait dans son cœur, il allait peut-être s'en sortir, finalement.

Jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil au décor qui l'entourait, il remarqua qu'il se rappelait du grand chêne, là-bas tout au fond, et que la maison de sa sœur était juste derrière. Plus qu'un dernier effort et il pourrait peut-être survivre...

Il remonta le col de sa cape sur son cou pour empêcher les gouttes de pluie glacées de s'insinuer encore plus à travers ses vêtements et reprit sa douloureuse marche. La pluie n'arrangeait rien à son état, et une vieille blessure cuisante qu'il avait à la cuisse droite refaisait apparition à cause de l'humidité, le faisant boiter davantage. Sa détermination n'en fit que renforcée et, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas hurler sa souffrance, il continua d'avancer.

Alors qu'il dépassait l'immense arbre, il vit de la lumière derrière les fenêtres, dans la maison de sa sœur, seule lueur d'espoir à travers tout ces ténèbres, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle était bien chez elle. Merlin soit loué, grâce à ses dons de guérisseuse, elle allait pouvoir le soigner. Il n'allait pas mourir ce soir, pas encore, son heure n'était pas venue.

Poussant de son bras valide le portail en bois blanc du jardin, il pénétra dans la propriété de Ginny et s'engagea doucement dans le petit chemin de terre qui menait à la maison. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'était pas revenu ici, qu'il n'avait pas revu sa sœur, et il appréhendait ce moment. Elle allait être horrifiée en le voyant ainsi, mais peu importait. Il devait mettre son ego de côté, il avait besoin d'elle, besoin de son aide.

Sa vision se brouilla quand il tendit la main pour frapper à la porte, et il dut se retenir au chambranle du mur pour ne pas tomber. Vite, il fallait faire vite, où sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Se forçant à rester calme, il trouva la force dieu sait où de donner trois brefs coups contre la porte, avant de s'appuyer avec un sentiment de malaise grandissant au poteau derrière lui.

Baissant la tête, il examina sa main et vit qu'elle était couverte de sang. La coupure à son bras s'était réouverte et saignait abondamment, de plus son épaule déboîtée le tourmentait fortement. Il était décidément dans un état critique...

La porte en face de lui s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître un rayon de lumière chaleureux qui le frappa au visage. Il releva les yeux et aperçut une silhouette féminine que, malgré le contre-jour, il n'eut aucune difficulté à identifier. Que faisait-elle là ? Etait-il mort sans s'en rendre compte et venait-il d'arriver au paradis ?

- Ron ?! s'exclama Hermione, effarée. C'est bien toi ?


	2. retrouvailles mouvementées

Bonjour à tous !!

Bon, alors voilà, je me lance : je sais, vous devez trouver que cette fic démarre en fanfare, et bien c'est le cas !!

Lol j'ai fais exprès de ne marquer aucune remarque, et de vous balancer directement le prologue, sans explications !! (le premier qui dit que je suis méchante, gare à ses fesses !!!)

Non, plus sérieusement, je pense que quelques éclaircissements s'imposent !!

Alors comme vous l'aurez deviné, cette fic est basée sur le couple Ron/Hermione en priorité. Elle sera très courte, un prologue (déjà posté), sept chapitres et un épilogue, et bien que je n'ai écrit encore que le début, tout est déjà planifié dans ma tête !! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tout cas l'idée m'est venue comme ça, subitement, et je ne regrette pas lol !!

L'histoire se déroule sept ans après Poudlard (comme vous avez put le remarquer le chiffre sept est important lol, vous verrez bien pourquoi par la suite), et toutes les réponses à vos interrogations vous seront données en temps voulu, au fur et à mesure de la fic. Je ne peux évidemment rien vous dire sur ce qui s'est passé entre ce labs de temps, mais vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt !

Une dernière petite indication, le titre de cette fic est tiré d'un livre de Marc Levy, qui a exactement le même (avis aux connaisseurs lol) !! Je l'ai trouvé assez bien approprié à ma fic et vu que j'aime beaucoup ce livre, c'est comme un petit hommage !!

En attendant, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vraiment ça m'a fait super plaisir !! Je pense en particulier à **Selphie451, edde, virg05, Lyana, Ashlee77, hermionegw, Colonel S.S Parker, rupertforever, tichtich, hermy62, lalouloute, chayou, Izadora, Benelie, bono01, flo **et **ptiteclaire. **

Voilà, maintenant j'arrête de parler, et vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre !! N'oubliez pas de mettre une (dix?) review si ça vous a plut (ou même si ça vous a pas plut lol, pour que je sache ce qui ne va pas), c'est toujours une joie d'en recevoir, nous les auteurs, on adoooooooooooooore vraiment ça mdr !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Retrouvailles mouvementées**

Le rouquin cligna des yeux pour habituer ses pupilles à la forte lumière et posa son regard sur elle.

- Hermione ? Mais je croyais que... Je...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et elle le vit serrer les poings alors qu'il oscillait dangereusement. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et se précipita vers lui.

- Mais tu es blessé ! s'écria-t-elle, paniquée. Viens, entre.

Elle mit un de ses bras sur ses propres épaules et le porta péniblement jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il était beaucoup plus lourd que dans ses souvenirs.

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-elle quand elle le posa sur le canapé. Tu es couvert de sang !

Elle le vit faire une grimace de douleur et ne put s'abstenir de l'observer de plus près. Il n'avait pas changer, même si les taches de rousseurs infantiles avaient presque disparues de son visage et que sa mâchoire était devenue plus prononcée, plus masculine, il restait le même. Toujours aussi beau.

- Où... Où est Ginny ? parvint-il à dire difficilement.

- Elle est de service de nuit ce soir, lui annonça-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui. Mon dieu Ron, tu es vraiment dans un sale état, tu sais ? ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit son épaule qui formait un angle bizarre.

- Tiens, c'est gentil de me le faire remarquer, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, lança-t-il ironiquement.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et se remit debout. Elle fit le tour du canapé et alla se placer derrière lui pour retirer sa cape en essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible.

- Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? insista-t-elle.

Ron sembla se crisper quand elle posa les mains sur lui, mais répondit finalement.

- Je travaillais, 'Mione, et ça a mal tourné...

Hermione frissonna quand elle entendit son surnom que lui seul pouvait lui donner, et quel n'avait pas entendu depuis sept ans. Sept longues années...

- J'ai toujours dit que ce métier d'Auror était dangereux... marmonna-t-elle sur un ton courroucé en lui retirant sa cape.

Elle alla la poser sur un dossier de chaise voisine et revint auprès de lui.

- Me laisseras-tu seulement te soigner ? questionna-t-elle, inquiète.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, elle ressentit exactement le même frisson que par le passé. Ils étaient si bleus, si intenses, si beaux... Mais quelque chose avait changé, ils avaient perdus de leur innocence, et Hermione pouvait y lire beaucoup d'horreurs. Troublée, elle se secoua mentalement et se pencha vers lui.

- Je t'en prie, Weasley, tu me dois bien ça... dit-elle alors.

Elle le vit déglutir puis finalement hocher la tête, comme si cela lui coûtait gros d'accepter son aide.

- D'accord... chuchota-t-il enfin. Fais de moi ce que tu voudras...

Hermione éclata d'un rire nerveux pour cacher son agitation devant cette dernière phrase, et se remit sur ses pieds.

- Je vais chercher ma baguette magique, et quelques bandages, déclara-t-elle avant de tourner prestement les talons. Heureusement que Ginny m'a montré le nécessaire en matière de soin d'urgence !

Elle courut à travers la maison et quand elle entra dans la salle de bain, elle se précipita vers l'évier, fit couler de l'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage des deux mains dans l'espoir de se calmer un peu. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse !

Levant la tête, elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir, et y vit une jeune femme qui paraissait bouleversée. Elle n'était pas en grande forme elle non plus... Sept ans sans avoir aucunes nouvelles, aucun signe de vie à part cette stupide lettre, c'était tout de même quelque chose, non ? Et voilà qu'il réapparaissait brusquement dans sa vie, sans explications, blessé à en mourir, changé, différent, mais ayant toujours gardé sa forte tête et cet air si borné qui lui avait tant manqué.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était, elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi il avait ainsi disparu de sa vie, pourquoi elle n'avait eut aucune information sur son compte... Oui, elle lui demanderait tout ça, le confronterait, lui ferait face comme auparavant pour découvrir la vérité. Mais pas ce soir... Pas maintenant alors qu'il était dans un état critique... Plus tard...

Se tirant la langue à elle-même, elle se rua sur la trousse à pharmacie dans lequel Ginny rangeait son matériel médical. Sans réfléchir, elle prit le tout et alla dans sa chambre où elle avait laissé sa baguette sur son lit, puis retourna dans le salon, là où l'attendait Ron.

Elle se figea alors sur le seuil de la pièce, retenant juste à temps l'exclamation de surprise qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Le rouquin avait retiré son pull et était en train de faire de même avec sa chemise, bien qu'il semblait souffrir atrocement à cause de son épaule, révélant par là une musculature digne des plus belles statues grecques.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation et Hermione se réprimanda mentalement pour sa distraction. Il fallait qu'elle soit concentrée, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas facile et le corps du rouquin n'était pas là pour l'aider dans sa tache.

- Voilà, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme. On va pouvoir commencer.

Elle posa sur une table basse qui faisait face au canapé son matériel, et se tourna timidement vers lui.

- Laisse-moi faire, ordonna-t-elle en le voyant se débattre vainement avec sa chemise. Tu risques de te faire encore plus mal.

Il soupira et se releva un peu plus sur son siège pour lui permettre de l'aider. Elle ne se fit pas prier et, essayant de chasser son émotion à la vue de ce corps si imposant, s'accroupit près de lui. Elle remarqua alors que tout son bras gauche était taché de sang, et se mordit les lèvres pour ne rien dire.

Avec des gestes précautionneux, elle commença à déboutonner lentement le vêtement, révélant un peu plus à chaque bouton un torse puissant et robuste. Elle faisait très attention à ne pas l'effleurer de ses doigts, mais le trouble était quand même là, pas seulement pour elle car elle le sentait frissonner, et bien qu'il fut trempé, elle doutait fort que ce fut de froid.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Hermione se remit debout et se pencha au dessus de lui pour lui retirer la chemise du côté droit, là où il n'était pas touché. Il ne restait maintenant plus que l'autre flanc, celui qui était ensanglanté, et ce fut avec angoisse qu'elle le fit glisser doucement sur son épaule, puis sur son bras. Elle ne put alors contenir un cri d'effroi.

- Une chance que je sois droitier, pas vrai ? lança moqueusement Ron.

Le regard de la jeune femme était fixé sur la blessure qu'il avait au bras, une profonde entaille de plusieurs centimètres de long, d'où le sang s'écoulait toujours. Réprimant un haut-le-cœur, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour s'armer de courage, et finalement les remonta sur son épaule.

C'était encore pire. Elle avait un angle complètement insolite, et le bout de son épaule, au lieu d'être perpendiculaire à son cou, sortait vers l'extérieur. Déboîtée.

- Mon Dieu Ron, c'est plus grave que ce que je ne croyais... dit-elle alors dans un souffle.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu...

Leur regard se croisèrent et elle vit qu'il mettait toute son assurance, toute sa confiance en elle.

- Je sais que tu peux le faire, dit-il simplement.

Hermione retenait sans s'en rendre compte sa respiration, plongée dans ses deux saphirs, et y trouva le courage de continuer.

- Oui... On ne peut pas attendre, il faut faire quelque chose...

Elle se secoua mentalement et prit derrière elle sa baguette magique, posant au passage la chemise de Ron sur la table.

- Je vais tenter de refermer d'abord la plaie, annonça-t-elle en revenant vers lui. Ca risque de faire mal, je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi profonde... Ensuite, on verra ce qu'on peut faire pour ton épaule.

Il hocha la tête et elle le vit se préparer moralement à la souffrance. Comme s'il en avait l'habitude...

Chassant ses funestes pensées de son esprit et essayant de se consacrer toute entière à sa besogne, elle s'approcha de son bras, qu'elle empoigna d'une main tremblante. Hermione prit une grande inspiration, et, après une courte hésitation, lança son sort.

- _Closus Malum_, souffla-t-elle.

Elle vit Ron retenir une exclamation de douleur alors que la peau de son bras se reformait autour de sa coupure. En quelques secondes, il ne resta qu'une vilaine cicatrice rouge.

- Il ne va pas falloir que tu bouge trop, pendant ces prochains jours. Je ne suis pas une médicomage et j'ai bien peur que ta plaie ne se rouvre...

Elle prit les bandages derrière elle et commença à panser son bras en cherchant à lui faire le moins mal possible. La gorge nouée elle fixa avec une pince à nourrice son attache et lui fit un sourire rassurant, bien qu'elle n'en menait pas large.

- Voilà, déjà ça de fait, lui dit-elle en espérant l'apaiser un peu. Il ne reste plus que ton épaule.

Elle aller se lever pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure prise sur lui quand une idée la frappa de plein fouet. Elle prit la chemise de Ron, arracha un bout de tissu et l'enroula sur lui-même.

- Mets ça dans ta bouche, lui ordonna-t-elle. C'est pour le mordre quand je remettrais ton épaule en place.

Sans hésiter, le rouquin le prit et se l'enfonça dans le bec. Hermione lui demanda de se placer au bout du canapé, ce qu'il fit docilement, et elle se tint bien droite, tendue à l'extrême. Jamais elle n'avait fait quelque chose comme ça, et elle redoutait d'aggraver encore plus son cas, mais elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, Ginny ne serrait pas de retour avant le lendemain matin et Ron ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état-là toute la nuit.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-elle craintivement.

Il hocha la tête, résolu. Elle balança sa baguette magique au loin et, les mains moites, tremblantes et crispées, les posa avec douceur de part et d'autre sur son épaule blessé. Réfrénant un intense sentiment de malaise, elle déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux.

D'un geste sec, elle tourna ses mains vers l'intérieur du corps de Ron, entraînant son épaule avec elle. On entendit alors un sinistre craquement et elle rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir le visage du rouquin se crisper de douleur, son teint pâlir affreusement et ses yeux sortir de leur orbite.

Il cracha le bout de tissu et reprit sa respiration, essoufflé, suant à grosses gouttes. Hermione, une fois remise de son choc, courut se replacer devant lui et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

- Ron, ça va ? demanda-t-elle, apeurée.

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à essayer de retrouver un rythme respiratoire normal, et elle comprit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans réfléchir, elle palpa ses côtes, et il poussa un gémissement en lui attrapant vivement la main.

- Ne... Ne fais pas ça... marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Mais tu dois avoir au moins une demi douzaine de côtes cassées ! s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

- Je sais...

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer qu'il fallait soigner ça aussi, mais la referma aussitôt. Pour les blessures internes, elle n'avait aucune formation, et ne savais pas du tout comment s'y prendre.

- Et si un de tes poumons était perforé ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Non, je le sentirais, répondit-il.

- Mais il faut te guérir ! s'indigna-t-elle. T'amener à Sainte Mangouste !

- Tu sais très bien que dans l'état où je suis, c'est du suicide pur et simple. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'y a pas pensé parce que sinon tu l'aurais déjà fait.

La jeune femme dut s'avouer vaincue, bien qu'elle n'aimât pas du tout ça.

- Très bien Weasley tête de mule, comme tu voudras ! Ya-t-il d'autres blessures que tu as oublié de me signaler ?

- Rien qui ne puisse attendre demain, merci.

Hermione ne trouva rien à redire, et se redressa alors pour toucher son épaule, lui arrachant un autre gémissement de douleur.

- Il faut que je vérifie si elle est bien remise en place, déclara-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

- Dis plutôt que tu en profites pour te venger !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retint juste à temps un sourire amusé.

- Bon, je pense que tout est rentré en ordre, diagnostiqua-t-elle. Mais interdiction de bouger ton épaule, tu m'entends ? Tu as besoin de repos maintenant. Demain, quand Ginny sera là, elle pourra guérir tes côtes cassées et arranger mon travail, mais en attendant, il faut que tu te reposes.

Ron fit une grimace de dégoût, comme un petit garçon qui n'avait pas sommeil et qu'on obligeait à faire la sieste.

- J'ai connu pire, grogna-t-il en haussant les épaules.

S'ensuivit une volée d'affreux jurons qui aurait fait rougir n'importe qui.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas la bouger ! gronda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Finit de jouer les gros bras, Weasley, tu me laisses te prendre en main.

- C'est ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure...

Elle le foudroya d'un faux regard furieux et claqua sa langue contre son palais pour manifester son désapprouvement.

- Assez parler, il est temps d'aller dormir, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait sans réplique. Viens, je vais te conduire à la chambre.

- Mais je peux très bien rester sur ce canapé, protesta Ron. Il est heu... très confortable.

- Et il est aussi très étroit et très taché de sang... Hors de question, si nous avons une chambre d'ami, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se relever. Elle resta quelque peu troublée en constatant qu'une fois debout, elle ne lui arrivait même pas au menton, et qu'elle paraissait totalement insignifiante à côté de son grand corps. Même ainsi blessé, il restait incroyablement impressionnant.

Quand sa peau toucha la sienne, puisqu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une fine chemise, elle frissonna malgré elle. C'était une bien étrange sensation que de pouvoir respirer à nouveau son odeur, de sentir son corps si chaud pressé tout contre le sien. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs...

Tant bien que mal, en clopinant, ils arrivèrent enfin au couloir qui menait aux chambres, dépassèrent celle de Ginny, celle d'Hermione, et rentrèrent finalement dans celle prévue pour Ron. Ils échouèrent tout deux dans l'immense lit, la jeune femme presque à califourchon sur le rouquin.

- Je suis désolée... balbutia-t-elle, mortifiée.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussi vite en définitive. Ils restèrent donc pendant plusieurs secondes dans cette position compromettante, les yeux plongés dans le regard l'un de l'autre, ne pouvant même plus parler tant l'émotion était forte.

Ce fut Hermione qui se reprit la première, et quand elle réalisa la situation embarrassante dans laquelle elle se trouvait, rougit aussitôt. Elle se retira vivement de dessus le jeune homme et, d'un bond, fut debout.

- Je vais t'installer mieux que ça, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, bouleversée, en commençant à s'affairer autour du lit.

Ron la considéra encore quelques secondes du regard avant de réagir.

- Non, merci, ça ira très bien comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'être bordé, dit-il finalement sur un ton bourru.

- Ron, tu ne peux pas, ton bras...

- Hermione... gronda-t-il.

Il lui envoya un regard qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il s'était déjà trop laissé faire, que sa fierté masculine en avait pris un coup et qu'il avait besoin maintenant d'un peu autonomie, de liberté, et surtout d'intimité.

- Oh... murmura-t-elle, devenant encore plus rouge. Excuse-moi je.. Heu... Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi je vais te laisser dormir alors...

- Oui, s'il te plaît, je suis éreinté.

Elle hocha la tête, mal à l'aise, et allait partir quand il la retint par le bras, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

- Merci, lui dit-il en la regardant intensément. Merci pour tout.

Elle lui fit un sourire crispé, et il la lâcha enfin.

- Bonne nuit, Ron, dit-elle alors qu'elle atteignait le seuil.

Mais il ne l'entendit pas, trop occupé à se hisser douloureusement jusqu'aux coussins pour trouver une position confortable.

Avec un soupir, elle tourna les talons pour regagner sa chambre, traînant des pieds sur le chemin. Les jours qui arrivaient promettaient d'être mouvementés.


	3. Reveil difficile

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais il faut dire qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas eut trop le temps pour écrire, toutes mes excuses ! _

_Enfin bon, le plus important est que le nouveau chapitre est là, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents, si ce n'est plus ! _

_Mais avant je voudrais remercier de tout cœur tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, c'est à dire : **virg05, Alpo, JS/RH.Spirit, laure1, menssa, titite2323, hermy62, niniebou, hermionegw, Benelie, titeclaire, Axoo et Virginie Parker Evans**. Je vous remercie pour tout vos compliments !!_

_Et maintenant, je vous laisse lire en paix ce nouveau chapitre, et si ça vous a plut, n'oubliez pas la petite review pour me le dire !! Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 2 Réveil difficile**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, Ron ne sut tout d'abord pas où il était. L'air hagard, il regarda autour de lui, et constata avec stupéfaction qu'il se trouvait dans une confortable chambre, au beau milieu d'un grand lit, à moitié nu.

Il voulut se relever mais en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, fit resurgir la brûlure cuisante de son épaule et tout lui revint subitement en tête.

- Hermione…

Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, il essaya d'apercevoir si elle se trouvait dans les parages, mais dut finalement se laisser retomber sur le lit avec un soupir, tant la douleur de son bras était forte.

Alors il n'avait pas rêvé. Il était bien chez elle… Ou plutôt non, chez sa sœur. Mais que faisait-elle là alors ? Lui qui avait pensé ne plus jamais la revoir, qui s'était résigné à sortir définitivement de sa vie, voilà que hier soir, après sept ans de silence qui lui avait parut une éternité, elle refaisait surface.

Non, encore une fois il dut réviser son jugement. Ce n'était pas elle qui était réapparut, c'était lui. Lui qui, comme une bête blessée, c'était finalement laisser soigner par elle, ce qu'elle avait très bien fait d'ailleurs. Il ne doutait pas de son talent, elle aurait put faire une excellente médicomage.

Ron ferma alors les yeux pour essayer de se rappeler avec plus de précision encore son visage. Elle n'avait pas changé, ses yeux bruns le regardant toujours avec cette même tendresse, bien que souvent sévères, ses cheveux broussailleux étaient restés les mêmes, un peu plus disciplinés peut-être, son petit nez froncés lui donnait toujours cet air mutin qu'il aimait tellement, et sa bouche… Sa bouche, plus appétissante que jamais, avec ses lèvres pleines, qu'il avait put voir de près quand elle s'était penchée sur lui pour lui enlever sa chemise.

A ce souvenir, il sentit une douce chaleur prendre part de lui tandis que son bas-ventre se serrait avec un frémissement qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis fort longtemps. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione Granger pour provoquer chez lui un excitement comme cela, alors même que la veille il était aux portes de la mort. Poussant un nouveau soupir, de frustration cette fois, il rouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond d'un regard vide.

Mais la faible lumière qui provenait de la fenêtre le ramena tout à coup à la réalité, et il dut s'interdire mentalement de repenser à la belle brunette dans la pièce d'à coté pour se concentrer sur quelque chose de bien plus grave. Même s'il se faisait une joie de revoir Hermione, et bientôt sa sœur, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dut venir ici. C'était les mettre bien trop en danger, toutes les deux.

Son métier d'Auror l'empêchait de faire énormément de choses, et avoir une vie privée en faisait partie. C'était beaucoup trop risqué, compte tenu des gens avec qui il "travaillait". Et si jamais, sans le faire exprès, il avait attiré l'attention sur cette maison ? Et si Il l'avait vu rentrer chez Ginny ? Pire encore, si Il avait vu Hermione sur le seuil ?

Avec un frisson d'effroi, Ron réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair sur la situation. Après quelques minutes où il récapitula mentalement tout se qui s'était passé récemment, il en tira plusieurs conclusions, qui pour la plupart ne s'annonçaient pas très bien…

Premièrement, il ne pourrait pas reprendre du service avant quelques jours. Les soins d'Hermione, bien que très performants, n'égalaient pas ceux des vrais médicomages et ses blessures prendraient donc plus de temps pour guérir réellement, surtout qu'elles étaient assez graves. Difficilement, hier soir, il avait voulu cacher à la jeune femme ses côtes brisées et elle s'en était quand même aperçut. Il aurait dut s'en douter d'ailleurs, mais il ne se rappelait plus la perspicacité de son amie. Par contre, il avait réussit à dissimuler sa jambe meurtrie, ce qui était une grande performance, la connaissant. Il lui faudrait donc se faire correctement soigner par sa sœur et prendre du repos pendant les jours à venir, s'il voulait retrouver un état de santé normal…

Deuxièmement, il devait avertir ses supérieurs de son absence. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il était en cavale, et bien qu'il avait encore dix jours devant lui avant d'être officiellement nommé "agent disparut", comme c'était le cas chez les Aurors, il fallait qu'il les prévienne de son état, et de son incapacité à poursuivre sa mission.

Enfin, troisième et dernière raison, il ne pouvait pas attendre trop longtemps au même endroit tant que sa mission en cours n'était pas finie, c'était trop dangereux, et ne pouvait donc pas demeurer là éternellement. C'était faire courir trop de risque à Hermione, ou même à sa sœur, et ça c'était hors de question. Si elles le voulaient bien, peut-être pourrait-il quand même rester ici, dans cette maison le temps de sa convalescence, et par la même occasion garder un œil sur elles, pour leur sécurité évidemment, mais il ne pouvait s'attarder. Encore fallait-il qu'Hermione veuille le garder ! Il ne voulait pas lui imposer le rôle d'infirmière, la gêner en aucun cas, surtout qu'il savait qu'elle travaillait pour le ministère de la magie maintenant.

S'autorisant à laisser ses pensées encore vagabonder, il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois et se remémora son corps. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle avait changé ! La chemise blanche et le pantalon noir qu'elle portait la veille ne cachaient rien de ses courbes, et c'était diablement appétissant. Envolée, la jeune fille frêle qu'il avait connut pendant ses années à Poudlard et dont le corps avait déjà exalté l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Elle était devenue une femme splendide, toujours aussi petite et fragile, mais semblait plus forte, plus sûre d'elle, et aussi beaucoup plus en chair qu'avant, comme en témoignaient ses courbes délicates. Elle était toujours aussi menue, certes, mais il se dégageait quelque chose de sa personne qui imposait immédiatement le respect, l'admiration même. Comment avait-il put oublier ça ? Ce petit bout de femme, qui lui avait tellement manqué et auquel il avait si souvent pensé durant ces dernières années, le troublait toujours au plus au point.

Se raclant la gorge, gêné par de telles pensées, il jeta un autre coup d'œil autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il y avait du bruit, en provenance du couloir. Elle était donc réveillé, malgré l'heure précoce de la journée…

Il réalisa alors qu'une nouvelle confrontation avec elle allait avoir très bientôt lieu, et qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter. Hier soir, la souffrance, la fatigue et l'angoisse avait eut raison de lui, et il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait. Mais là, en pleine possession de ses moyens intellectuels, il devait avouer qu'il était perdu. Comment faire comme si de rien n'était, après sept ans de séparation ? Comment, alors qu'ils étaient si proches avant ? Lui pardonnerait-elle jamais ?

Il n'était pas aveugle, et bien qu'en très piteux état, il avait clairement vu dans ses yeux toutes les questions qu'elle se posait, les interrogations qui devaient la torturer, et surtout une certaines amertume, sans aucun doute lié à son abandon. Si seulement elle savait…

- Tu es déjà réveillé ? demanda alors une voix familière sur le seuil de la chambre.

Ron releva la tête et lui sourit gentiment.

- Oui, je ne dors jamais bien longtemps, et encore moins souvent d'un sommeil tranquille…

Il la vit tressaillir et se mordit la langue pour éviter d'en dire davantage. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Faire des confessions n'était sûrement pas le meilleur moyen pour la protéger !

- Et bien il faudra changer cette vilaine habitude si tu veux te remettre correctement de toutes tes blessures, et j'ai la désagréable impression que tu m'en as même caché quelques unes, déclara Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire coupable, elle était beaucoup trop perspicace pour lui. Tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers le lit, s'approchant un peu plus à chaque pas, il la scruta des pieds à la tête et sentit à nouveau une douce chaleur s'emparer de son bas-ventre. Elle portait seulement un jean près du corps et un pull blanc à grosses mailles, mais c'était suffisant pour attiser le désir de Ron. Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle !

Sa respiration s'accéléra quand elle vint s'asseoir au bord du lit et il se maudit intérieurement. Bon sang, il n'était plus un adolescent, il devait contrôler ses pulsions ! S'il s'était écouté, hier soir alors qu'elle le soignait, il lui aurait déjà sauter dessus, alors qu'elle l'avait à peine effleurer, du bout des doigts seulement…

- J'ai prévenu Ginny, lui annonça-t-elle. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, elle a dut rester jusqu'à la fin de son service de nuit. Harry est avec elle, il a fait un crochet pour venir la voir, et quand il a appris la nouvelle de ton retour, il a voulut l'accompagner.

Le rouquin sursauta au mot "retour" mais essaya de n'en rien faire paraître. Là, perdu dans ses yeux, il n'osa pas la contredire, la démentir en lui disant que ce "retour" n'était pas volontaire, et qu'il ne durerait pas bien longtemps… Il se redressa quelque peu sur les coussins et grimaça de douleur à cause de son mouvement. Son épaule lui faisait toujours un mal de chien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, quand Ginny sera là elle t'arrangera ça en moins de deux, dit alors Hermione en montrant d'un signe de tête son bras. Par contre elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je te refasse ton bandage au bras, et que tu avais besoin de beaucoup de forces, c'est pourquoi je t'ai préparé un copieux petit-déjeuner.

En disant cela, elle avait sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa ensuite vers la porte ouverte.

- _Accio plateau repas _! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il entendit un bruit en provenance d'un coin reculé de la maison, puis comme si un objet lourd fendait les airs à toutes vitesses, et enfin vit un énorme petit-déjeuner qui se dirigeait droit sur lui, pour aller se poser sur ses genoux.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait faim jusqu'à ce qu'il vit tous les succulents plats cuisinés, sentit la délicieuse odeur de pan cakes et de bacon grillé, et se lécha les babines.

- Je ne me doutais pas que tu savais cuisiner, dit-il alors en s'emparant de ses couverts pour attaquer son festin.

- Oh, c'est ta mère qui m'a appris… déclara-t-elle sur un ton neutre.

Pourtant cette information le fit se figer pendant quelques secondes. Alors comme ça elle était retournée au terrier durant son absence ? Bien sûr c'était logique, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Qu'elle renie tous les Weasley à cause de lui ? C'était absurde. Mais étrangement, cette nouvelle lui serra un peu plus l'estomac, et ce fut bien la première fois qu'il y eut une baisse dans son appétit alors qu'un savoureux repas l'attendait.

- Ah… se contenta-t-il de marmonner en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille. Ginny qui t'apprends la médecine, Maman la cuisine, il ne manquerait plus que Fred et Georges qui t'enseignent la bêtise !

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais une sourde douleur au cœur le fit se taire.

- Oh, ils ont essayé, mais se sont vite découragés, déclara Hermione en souriant.

Ron eut de la difficulté à avaler son morceau de bacon et n'osa pas relever la tête vers elle.

- Et alors heu… Comment se fait-il que tu sois chez Ginny ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Elle t'as proposé de garder sa maison pendant ses heures de permanence ?

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et le fixa, ébahie.

- Enfin Ron, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas que Ginny et moi habitons ensemble ! Cela fait plus de deux ans que nous sommes ici !

Le rouquin se retint de justesse pour ne pas recracher son jus de citrouille et se tourna vers elle, interdit.

- Vraiment ? Mais je ne… Heu… Je ne savais pas…

- Pas étonnant, on ne peut pas dire que tu as été très présent ces dernières années, rétorqua la jeune femme, toujours sur un ton neutre.

Cette remarque piqua fortement Ron, qui essaya pourtant de n'en rien faire paraître et qui ne trouva rien à redire, puisque son amie avait raison. Il baissa la tête sur son plateau, coupable, et ne se risqua plus à ouvrir la bouche.

- Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas… chuchota alors Hermione sur un ton contrit. Après tout, c'était ton choix, ce travail…

Ron, qui avait du mal à avancer sa fourchette jusqu'à sa bouche à cause de son bras meurtri, ne répondit pas et se contenta d'engouffrer le plus vite possible son petit déjeuner, avant que l'ambiance ne devienne trop pesante. La gorge serrée, il mit un peu plus de temps que prévu, alors que de son côté Hermione était partie chercher de nouveaux pansements. Comment lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas choisit d'être ainsi séparé d'elle ? Que s'il avait sut qu'il lui faudrait autant s'éloigner, jamais il ne serait partit ? Qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas, maintenant encore, s'accrocher à elle, que c'était dangereux ? Comment lui faire comprendre tout ça, et surtout comment la persuader de ne pas l'approcher, alors que tout son corps et toute son âme lui criaient qu'il avait besoin d'elle ?

Quand la jeune femme revint, le rouquin, plongé dans ses pensées, terminait juste de manger et repoussait son plateau sur le côté, pour déjà se lever.

- Recouche-toi immédiatement ! s'exclama-t-elle avec effroi. Il est hors de question que tu sortes de ce lit tant que Ginny ne t'aura pas examiné entièrement de la tête au pieds, et qu'elle n'aura pas décrété que tu es guéri !

Ron soupira lourdement pour marquer son mécontentement mais obéit quand même.

- D'accord, Madame l'infirmière en chef, je me recouche, je me recouche… maugréa-t-il en se remettant entre les couvertures.

- Je préfère ça… menaça Hermione en revenant s'asseoir près de lui. Allez, donne-moi ton bras, que je regarde un peu mon travail.

Difficilement, il le lui tendit en retenant une grimace de douleur, son épaule lui faisait toujours un mal de chien. La jeune femme, en prenant toutes les précautions du monde, commença à défaire lentement son bandage, faisant très attention à ne pas le faire souffrir.

Le parfum qui se dégageait de sa chevelure nouée à la hâte chatouillait les sens de Ron, qui devait faire un effort considérable pour se contrôler. Elle était si près, si proche de lui, son corps tout contre le sien.. Et dire qu'il lui suffisait de se pencher un tout petit peu pour qu'il eut le nez dans son cou… Il y avait vraiment de quoi perdre la tête !

- Et bien ça a l'air d'aller… dit-elle alors qu'elle découvrait enfin complètement son bras. La cicatrice est toujours rouge mais il me semble que la peau autour est assez résistante. Je pense que tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir, du moins garder ton bras.

- Tu es la meilleure 'Mione… chuchota doucement Ron, d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu moins rauque.

Il la vit sursauter légèrement tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans le sien. Le temps, comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient ça, parut soudain s'arrêter pour ne laisser dans leur esprit et dans leur cœur que le moment présent, si intense et si fort que cela en était presque terrifiant.


	4. Flash back

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Je sais, vous ne vous y attendiez plus tellement j'ai étais longue, et pourtant c'est bien moi, le retour !_

_Je suis désolée pour cette absence prolongée, mais ma vie a beaucoup changé depuis ces derniers mois, et pour tout vous dire, je ne trouvais plus ni le temps ni l'inspiration pour écrire…_

_Enfin trêve de bavardages, cela fait tellement longtemps que vous attendez ce chapitre que je vous le donne tout de suite, mais je voudrais vous préciser tout de même avant que vous ne le lisiez que ce n'est que la première partie du chapitre "flash-back", car j'ai décidé de le couper en deux pour accélérer son postage ! _

_Voilà, en espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents…_

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 3 : Flash-back 

Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger. Le souffle coupé, les muscles tendus à l'extrême et la bouche à demie ouverte, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui du grand rouquin qui était couché sous elle. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus plongé comme cela dans ces yeux, dans ces deux lacs au bleu étonnant, qui lui avait tant manqué…

- Hermione…

L'entendre prononcer son nom de telle manière lui donna des frissons dans tout le corps. Sa voix était bien plus basse et plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire, et elle ne l'avait entendu qu'une seule autre fois comme ça, il y avait si longtemps…

XxxOoOxxX

- Je l'ai ! J'ai réussis mes épreuves !

Ron déboula à toute vitesse dans la salle commune des griffondors, un parchemin à la main qu'il brandissait en geste de victoire. Il pila net devant Harry et Hermione, qui était en train de jouer aux échecs, un immense sourire sur le visage.

- J'ai mes ASPIC ! rugit-il avant d'entamer une danse de la joie, dans laquelle il entraîna ses deux meilleurs amis, sous le regard amusé des quelques élèves alentours.

- Mais c'est fantastique Ron ! s'exclama Hermione en lui sautant au cou. J'étais sûre que tu y arriverais !

- Félicitations mon vieux, tu l'as mérité, ajouta Harry.

- Il ne reste plus qu'a attendre vos résultats maintenant, dit Ron en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, prenant place eux aussi à ses côtés et oubliant par la même occasion leur partie en cours.

- Tout de même, cette idée de commencer par la fin de l'alphabet pour rendre les notes des examens, je trouve ça stupide ! ronchonna Hermione.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es au début de la liste d'habitude, se moqua le rouquin. Enfin, tu sais comment est Dumbledore, il faut toujours qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête…

- Et qu'à ses envies bizarres !

- Tu es injuste Hermione, intervint Harry. Dumbledore est certes un peu étrange, mais il est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, et sans lui nous n'aurions jamais réussi à vaincre Voldemort.

- Je préfère ne plus penser à cet horrible souvenir… murmura la jeune fille en frissonnant.

-Harry, je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller voir dans la grande salle, dit Ron pour changer de sujet. Cela risque d'être bientôt ton tour.

- Tu ne viens pas Hermione ? demanda ce dernier en se levant de son fauteuil.

- Non, je pense que j'en ai encore pour un moment, alors rien ne sert de courir… répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Harry hocha la tête, et tourna les talons dans un signe de la main.

- A plus tard vous deux ! lança-t-il.

Quand le tableau pivota pour se refermer après son passage, un silence gêné s'installa entre Ron et Hermione, silence qui devenait une habitude depuis quelques temps. La jeune fille savait très bien à quoi cela était du, même si elle n'osait pas se l'avouer.

La fin de la septième année annonçait la fin de leur étude à Poudlard, ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer… Ron et Harry, qui s'étaient déjà inscrit à une école d'Auror pour les deux ans à venir, iraient donc s'exiler dans un coin reculé de l'Angleterre, seul Merlin savait où, alors qu'Hermione continueraient ses études pour travailler avec le gouvernement. Elle avait enfin choisit sa voie, mais pour une étrange raison, cela ne l'enchantait guère.

- Alors Hermione… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire cet été ? demanda maladroitement Ron en se raclant la gorge.

- Ta mère m'a invité au Terrier pour quelques jours, mais à part ça je ne sais pas encore exactement…

- Oui c'est vrai Maman m'a dit que tu viendrais à la maison…

- Et vous heu… Quand est-ce que vous partez ?

- Selon Tonks le plus tôt serait le mieux, car nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps pour nous installer, avant que l'entraînement ne commence…

- Ce qui veut dire… ?

Ron lui jeta un bref regard.

- Dans une semaine, répondit-il, la voix un peu tremblante.

Cette brusque nouvelle laissa Hermione pantelante. Ils partaient si rapidement ! Pourquoi personne ne lui avait donc rien dit ?

- Oh, je vois…

Elle baissa les yeux tandis qu'elle sentait déjà les larmes monter. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un départ aussi hâtif. La pensée de ne plus revoir ses deux meilleurs amis pendant deux ans la mettait au supplice… Comment allait-elle s'en sortir, sans eux ?

- Vu que nous quittons l'école demain, et que tu ne dois venir que dans deux ou trois semaines à la maison, nous ne nous verrons plus… Tu vas être tranquille sans moi, ça te fera un peu des vacances ! ajouta Ron, la voix éraillée.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu sais que ça ne sera pas le cas… Tu… Vous allez me manquer…

Elle releva la tête et vit que les oreilles du rouquin étaient écarlates, alors qu'il la fixait d'un drôle de regard.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi… avoua-t-il timidement, mais sans baisser le regard.

La jeune fille sentit que c'était son tour de rougir, et lui fit un sourire gêné.

- Je crois bien que c'est la chose la plus gentille que tu m'ai jamais dite ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

- J'en suis désolé… Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurai du dire…

Hermione lui jeta un regard en biais, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

- Et tellement aussi que j'aurai du faire…

Elle sentait ses yeux fixés sur sa bouche et avala difficilement sa salive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton pas très assuré.

Ron se pencha alors lentement vers elle, sans la lâcher des yeux, et murmura ces quelques mots qu'elle n'oublia jamais :

- Je ne sais pas si je suis assez dingue pour oser te demander ça mais… Hermione, on ne va plus se voir pendant un sacré bout de temps et je… Enfin, je ne peux pas laisser passer cette occasion. Je crois qu'on a perdu assez de temps comme ça et… Heu… Et si on montait là-haut ?

La jeune fille, la bouche ouverte, le regardait ébahie, sans pouvoir dire un mot, tellement ses paroles l'a stupéfiaient. Etait-elle en train de rêver, ou Ronald Weasley venait-il de lui demander de monter avec lui pour qu'ils fassent l'amour ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible… Tout simplement inconcevable même… Et pourtant il était toujours en face d'elle, la scrutant d'un regard qui la pénétrait tout entière pour savoir qu'elle aller être sa réponse…


	5. Flash back suite

_Et voilà la suite du flash back, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 3 : Flash-back (suite)

- Je ne sais pas si je suis réellement assez dingue pour oser te demander ça mais… Hermione, on ne va plus se voir pendant un sacré bout de temps et je… Enfin, je ne peux pas laisser passer cette occasion. Je crois qu'on a perdu assez de temps comme ça et… Heu… Et si on montait là-haut ?

La jeune fille, la bouche ouverte, le regardait ébahie, sans pouvoir dire un mot, tellement ses paroles la stupéfiaient. Etait-elle en train de rêver, ou Ronald Weasley venait-il de lui demander de monter avec lui pour qu'ils fassent l'amour ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible… Tout simplement inconcevable même… Et pourtant il était toujours en face d'elle, la scrutant d'un regard qui la pénétrait tout entière pour savoir qu'elle aller être sa réponse…

- Ron, je…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, se contentant de le fixer d'un regard vide. C'était complètement fou. La chose la plus insensée qui lui soit jamais arrivé. Et la plus excitante aussi, elle devait bien l'admettre. Car là, dans le feu de ses yeux, il lui semblait apercevoir une flamme de désir qui le consumait tout entier, et savoir que cette lueur lui était destinée, qu'elle en était l'inspiratrice, la chamboulait au plus au point.

- C'est d'accord, s'entendit-elle dire.

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant même qu'elle les pense, et sa réponse la surpris tout autant qu'elle surpris Ron. Apparemment le rouquin ne pensait pas qu'elle accepterait.

- Tu es sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas te forcer 'Mione, je me suis simplement dit qu'il fallait que je tente quelque chose, que c'était peut-être ma dernière chance… Tu comprends après toutes ces années…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, elle l'interrompit d'un signe de la main.

- Je comprends tout à fait, je… J'éprouve la même chose… Dépêchons-nous avant que je ne change d'avis.

- Vraiment ? interrogea le gryffondor, ses yeux lui sortant presque des orbites tellement il l'examinait.

- Oui, Ron, allons-y, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire amusé en se levant.

Elle lui tendit la main, et Ron bondit littéralement de son siège, sans cesser de la fixer avec intensité. Il serra doucement sa main et lentement, comme dans un rêve, la conduisit jusqu'au bas des marches de l'escalier qui montait au dortoir des garçons.

- Je te le demande une dernière fois 'Mione, tu es vraiment sûre ? dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

- Certaine, oui.

Il hocha la tête, se retourna et commença à dévaler les marches de pierre, Hermione sur ses talons. La jeune fille avait le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse. Elle essayait de ne pas réfléchir, de ne pas penser à la folie qu'elle allait faire, de chasser de sa tête cette petite voix qui la mettait en garde contre la monumentale erreur qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre. La seule chose qui comptait et qui balayait toutes ses vilaines pensées, c'était qu'elle allait être plus proche que jamais de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ron lui, n'osait pas y croire. Il avait peur de se retourner et de lire sur le visage de sa compagne un doute, une grimace, ou n'importe quel signe qui aurait traduit un sentiment de malaise. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire pareils mots à Hermione tout à l'heure, mais il ne regrettait plus. Etait-ce possible, qu'après plus de sept ans de vie commune, alors qu'il s'était résigné à ne jamais lui avouer ses sentiments, à ne jamais l'avoir, son vœu le plus cher se réalise ? Ressentait-elle la même chose que lui ? L'aimait-elle ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, malmenant son esprit étourdi et déjà grisé par l'excitation qui s'emparait de lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre plus sur le sujet, car ils arrivèrent bien vite à sa chambre. Comme prévu, elle était déserte, et il s'arrêta sur le seuil, se tournant enfin vers la jeune fille.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Avant que nous ne fassions heu… quoi que ce soit, je voudrais juste te dire que… que j'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie.

Hermione rougit et lui sourit doucement.

- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ron s'approcha alors de son visage et se pencha lentement vers ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa avec une infinie tendresse. La jeune fille se blottit un peu plus contre son corps et il sentit des papillons lui chatouillait le bas-ventre. Prenant confiance, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille tandis que Hermione poussait un feulement de chat.

- Hermione…

Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, le rouquin la conduisit comme il put à son lit, où elle se laissa choir sans protester, l'attirant toujours plus à elle. Quand elle commença à lui sucer l'oreille, il se dit qu'il allait vraiment perdre la tête et lui mordilla le cou. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et se sentant désagréablement à l'étroit dans son uniforme. Comme si elle avait lut dans ses pensées, Hermione prit sa chemise entre ses mains et défit un à un les boutons d'un geste fébrile, tandis qu'il faisait de même avec elle. Ron, qui faillit s'étrangler avec sa cravate dans sa hâte de l'enlever, allongea la jeune fille sur le lit et se débarrassa de sa chemise d'un coup d'épaule, ce qui sembla ravir Hermione. Elle l'embrassa alors avec plus de fougue, et il allait lui ôter sa jupe quand un bruit retentit derrière la porte du dortoir.

Les deux gryffondors se relevèrent dans un même mouvement, paniqués.

- Oh mon dieu quelqu'un vient ! s'écria Hermione en essayant de cacher sa poitrine avec ses mains.

- Tiens, attrape ça ! lui chuchota Ron en lui lançant sa chemise et en remettant la sienne sur son dos.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et remit comme elle put son vêtement en place. Elle était en train de mettre le dernier bouton en place quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un Harry fou de joie.

- J'ai mes résultats ! rugit-il en fonçant droit sur eux. J'ai les notes qu'il faut pour rentrer chez les Aurors ! Je vais être accepter je… Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais torse nu ?

Harry lança un regard d'étonnement à Hermione aussi, dont la tenue vestimentaire, bien que complète pour la jeune fille, n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ?

- Heu… Je… Enfin Harry tu vois, on… balbutia Ron, en fuyant son regard.

- Ron avait chaud alors il est venu se changer, et je l'ai accompagné, coupa la gryffondor en jetant au rouquin un regard appuyé. Mais peu importe Harry, dis-nous vite tes notes, ajouta-t-elle avec un faux sourire.

Le survivant, bien qu'il ait compris qu'ils ne lui disaient pas la vérité, décida de ne pas insister, trop content qu'il était de ses performances scolaires. Ron et Hermione évitèrent de se regarder pendant toute la soirée, et ce fut dans une ambiance tendue qu'ils se dirent au revoir, le lendemain.

XxxOoOxxX

- Ron…

Ils étaient maintenant si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs visages se touchaient presque. Le rouquin avait réussit à se relever tant bien que mal sur son lit et sentait le souffle de Hermione lui chatouiller les joues.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant davantage.

Il était comme ensorcelé par les yeux de chat de la jeune femme, par son nez fronçé, par sa bouche entre ouverte. Il allait saisir ses lèvres si tentantes quand un bruit les interrompit à nouveau, de même qu'il y a sept ans.

- Coucou, Hermione ! C'est nous !


	6. Une semaine !

_Je sais ce que vous allez dire : que vous devez être en plein rêve, que vous allez avoir une attaque, qu'il faut absolument que quelqu'un vous pince pour être sûr que vous n'hallucinez pas, et pourtant, oui c'est bien moi, avec un nouveau chapitre en plus ! _

_Je vous remercie d'avoir attendu si longtemps, je sais ce n'est pas très gentil de ma part d'avoir laissé cette fic de côté, je vais essayer de m'y remettre c'est promis ! _

_En attendant, lisez et profitez _

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : une semaine **

Avec une frustration intense les deux jeunes gens s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, tandis que la porte d'entrée claquait avec force.

- Hermione, où es-tu ? demanda la voix de Ginny qui leur parvenait du salon. Harry est avec moi !

- Nous sommes dans la chambre ! répondit cette dernière en se relevant et en arrangeant les plis inexistants de son pull pour se donner une contenance.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas tourner la tête vers Ron, elle ne voulait surtout pas penser qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de l'embrasser, elle ne voulait surtout pas croire qu'elle était idiote à ce point.

- Ah, très bien, dit la voix de Harry qui s'approchait, je vais peut-être alors pouvoir récupérer les dizaines de Gallions que me doit depuis une éternité ton frère !

- Je ne crois pas que le moment soit idéal, contra la rouquine qui apparaissait sur le seuil de la chambre.

Le survivant, qui la suivait de près, passa la tête par l'entrebâillement, jaugea du regard Ron, et eut un sourire narquois.

- Justement, je pense que si… Pour une fois qu'un Auror est affaibli, il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter…

Le grand rouquin éclata de rire et essaya tant bien que mal de se relever en position assise sur son lit.

- Toujours aussi drôle Potter !

Les deux vieux amis eurent une bref étreinte alors que Ginny, soucieuse, venait se placer près de Hermione. Elle avait encore son uniforme de médicomage sur le dos et ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue.

- Alors, quel est ton diagnostic ?

- Et bien d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il avait une épaule déboîtée, une grande coupure au bras, et il a essayé de me cacher ses côtes cassées… Je n'ai pas préféré essayer de les arranger, les blessures internes ne sont pas mon fort.

- Tu as bien fait, répondit la rouquine en hochant la tête en signe d'approbation. Bon, voyons voir un peu l'état de notre malade.

Ron jeta un regard en biais à sa sœur qui s'approchait de lui et fit une grimace.

- Ca va être douloureux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plaintif. J'ai eut ma dose hier soir, et ce ne serait pas très poli de faire souffrir ton frère que tu n'as pas revu depuis deux ans.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir, répliqua Ginny, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'énorme bandage qu'il avait au bras. Harry, Hermione, vous voulez bien attendre dehors s'il vous plait ? interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers eux.

- Bien sûr oui, allez viens Hermione, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

Et il entraîna la jeune femme bien malgré elle à sa suite.

- Comment ça va ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils dès qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière eux. Comment a-t-il été avec toi ?

- Comme d'habitude, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste. Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et la conduisit dans son propre salon, où elle se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils avec un soupir lasse. Harry l'observait, la mine soucieuse, ce qui provoqua chez elle un autre soupir, de contrariété cette fois.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille.

- Vous avez parlé un peu ?

- Pas vraiment, nous n'en avons pas eut le temps, et pour tout te dire, je n'en ai pas très envie…

Ce fut au tour de Harry de soupirer, et il enleva ses lunettes pour se masser les tempes.

- Décidément, vous êtes vraiment insupportables tous les deux.

Hermione, qui jusque là avait contenu sa colère, serra les poings sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et lui envoya un regard assassin.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton jugement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, se reprit aussitôt le survivant. Ecoute, je sais que tu lui en veux parce qu'il ne t'a pas donné de nouvelles mais il avait de bonnes raisons de le faire et…

- Et tout ce que tu pourras me dire pour le défendre ne changera rien aux faits, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Je l'ai accueilli, je l'ai soigné comme je l'ai pu, mais maintenant au plus vite il partira, au plus vite j'en serai satisfaite !

C'était un mensonge bien sûr, et elle le savait. Mais revoir Ron réveillait en elle une foule de sentiments qu'elle s'était efforcée depuis toutes ces années de faire taire. Elle ne voulait plus revivre cette douleur de l'abandon, ne voulait plus ressentir ce mal-être qu'elle avait eut pendant de si longs mois. Et cette solitude si lourde à porter…

Elle entendit dans la pièce voisine un éclat de rire, _son_ éclat de rire, et tourna la tête pour ne pas que Harry, qui l'examinait attentivement, ne voit la souffrance dans son regard. Bien sûr que c'était une chance qu'il soit revenu, bien sûr que le revoir lui avait fait énormément plaisir. Peut-être même un peu trop, et c'était justement ça le problème.

- Vous vous êtes revus, vous. Il t'as écrit, à toi. Vous avez parlé. Moi, la seule chose à laquelle j'ai eut droit, c'est une stupide lettre, et un long silence de sept ans.

Elle marqua une pause pour ravaler ses larmes. Des larmes de tristesse, mais également de colère.

- Sept ans Harry, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte ! Sept interminables années où je ne savais même pas s'il était encore en vie…

Sa voix se brisa et elle renifla d'un air misérable en baissant la tête. Tout était confus dans son esprit. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quelle attitude adopter à son égard. Devait-elle agir comme la pire des mégères et lui faire payer son absence et son manque de justifications ? Ou alors devait-elle passer l'éponge et faire comme si de rien n'était ?

A cette perspective, son ventre se serra et quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle gronda. Bien sûr que non, elle ne pourrait pas faire semblant. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle avait besoin d'explications, même sept ans trop tard. Harry avait raison, ils devaient parler.

- Ce n'est pas facile, tu sais, dit-elle tout à coup.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était, répondit doucement Harry.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et malgré les larmes qui lui brûlaient les paupières eut un pauvre sourire.

- Je ne dis pas que je serais la plus pieuse des saintes ni que je ne lui ferais pas regretter son silence, commença-t-elle, mais tu as raison, il faut au moins que j'écoute ce qu'il a à me dire pour se justifier. Après, je choisirais la démarche à faire, j'imagine, mais ce sera loin d'être gagné pour lui.

Il était étonnant d'entendre Hermione Granger, cette femme si sûre d'elle et si autoritaire, parler comme ça. Elle qui avait toujours besoin de tout planifier se retrouvait confronter à une situation sur laquelle elle n'avait aucune emprise, et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

- Oui, intervint Harry en lui envoyant un clin d'œil, seul Merlin sait si Ron ressortira de cette maison avec tout ses membres.

XxxxooOooxxXX

Les deux Weasley sortirent de la pièce, Ron aidé par Ginny, et rejoignirent Harry et Hermione dans le salon. Ginny déposa son frère et alla s'asseoir tranquillement à côté de son petit ami sur le canapé, tournant la tête vers Hermione. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard entendu alors qu'un silence inconfortable s'installait sur le petit groupe.

C'était quelque chose de très étrange pour Hermione, de se retrouver à nouveau tous les quatre réunis, comme si le temps n'avait eut aucune emprise sur eux. La cicatrice de Harry n'avait toujours pas disparut, Ginny avait gardé sa crinière flamboyante, les taches de rousseur qui parsemaient le visage de Ron n'étaient pas complètement parties, et il y avait toujours un livre à proximité de l'ex préfète en chef de Gryffondor. Mais ce tableau familier était troublé par une tension inhabituelle que tous ressentaient, Hermione le savait bien.

Ron était celui qui paraissait le plus mal à l'aise. Malgré ses lourdes blessures il se tortillait sur sa chaise, regardant au plafond comme si un spectacle fascinant s'y déroulait. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent et la rouquine prit la parole.

- J'ai une assez mauvaise nouvelle, dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers elle et Hermione vit Ron froncer les sourcils, l'air sombre.

- Eh bien d'après ce que j'ai vu de tes blessures frérot, il va falloir que tu gardes le lit.

Elle étouffa son exclamation de fureur d'un geste de la main.

- Il est inutile de parler, c'est soit ça, soit Ste Mangouste, et je ne pense pas qu'aller à l'hôpital, pour un Auror comme toi en pleine mission, soit une très bonne idée. Ton épaule et ton bras sont guéris, grâce aux soins rapides d'Hermione, mais je n'ai pas réussit à réparer entièrement tes côtes cassées et ta blessures à la cuisse est plus qu'inquiétante. Je serai intraitable là dessus, il serait beaucoup trop dangereux que tu te remette à poursuivre ce mangemort dans ton état.

- Mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber ! Il faut que je l'attrape ! C'est le dernier, tu comprends ?

Hermione, qui devinait sans vraiment savoir de quoi ils parlaient, se pencha vers son amie.

- Il va falloir qu'il reste ici ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de dominer les tremblements de sa voix.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Ron avait cillé et l'observait, mais elle se concentra sur Ginny.

- Si cela ne te dérange pas, ce serait effectivement le mieux pour lui. Tu acceptes ?

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Même s'il s'était conduit comme un goujat avec elle, même si elle lui en voulait toujours, même si sa présence la dérangeait au plus au point, elle ne pouvait pas dire non. Il avait été son meilleur ami pendant sept ans, et même si pour lui tout cela n'était plus rien comme en témoignait son interminable silence et son manque de justifications, pour elle cela comptait encore. Beaucoup trop, peut-être, car elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de fuir cet homme qui après toutes ses années la troublait encore plus qu'avant, d'oublier toutes les sensations et les émotions qui étaient réapparus, et de faire comme à son habitude, c'est à dire se plonger dans le travail pour s'y perdre et ne plus penser à Ron. Cela avait plus au moins fonctionné pendant sept ans, alors pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même aujourd'hui ?

- Hermione, tu es d'accord ? interrogea la voix lointaine de Ginny.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux pour sortir de sa rêverie et hocha la tête.

- Très bien, Ron peut rester, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail, je ne pourrai pas veiller constamment sur lui.

Elle fut interrompu par un éclat de rire méchant.

- Tu n'en aura pas besoin, ne t'en fais pas, je sais me soigner tout seul depuis le temps, mais je te remercie de ton hospitalité, vraiment, dit-il d'un ton cinglant. J'espère ne pas rester trop longtemps, il ne faudrait pas que je te dérange dans ton travail…

- Une semaine me semble appropriée, déclara Ginny.

- Une semaine ! s'écria Ron. Mais tu n'y penses pas ! Je ne peux pas m'absenter aussi longtemps, et il est hors de question que je reste ici plus de trois jours, il me repèrerai, et ça c'est bien plus dangereux que tout ce que tu peux dire.

- Nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires pour assurer votre sécurité, intervint Harry qui jusque-là avait préféré garder le silence. J'ai toujours de très bonnes relations avec certaines personnes du ministère. Vous ne risquerez rien, je vous le promets que je m'occuperai de tout.

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche pour riposter puis finalement sembla se rétracter et s'enferma dans un silence pensif. Hermione voyait bien qu'il était en train de passer dans sa tête toutes les possibilités pour ne pas rester. Elle-même faisait la même chose mais après quelques instants de réflexion, elle dut avouer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Ce n'était pas la perspective de devoir affronter un mangemort qui lui faisait peur, mais celle de rester toute une semaine seule avec Ron. Comment allait-elle faire pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments, pour ne pas le ruer de coups, pour ne pas lui faire mal autant qu'il l'avait fait souffrir ? Comment alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul mot à la bouche ? « Vengeance ».

- Bien, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous quitter, je suis encore de garde ce matin, dit alors Ginny en se levant. Essayez de ne pas vous entretuer d'ici mon retour vous deux.

Ron se renfrogna alors que Harry se levait à son tour, suivant sa petite amie.

- Je te reconduis à la porte, déclara-t-il.

- N'ai-je pas de la chance, un parfait gentleman !

La rouquine embrassa rapidement son frère sur la joue, fit un signe de main à Hermione et sortit de la pièce, Harry sur ses talons.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je reste je comprendrais, intervint Ron avant même qu'un nouveau silence gêné s'installe. Je connais des dizaines d'endroits où me cacher en attendant d'être rétabli.

Hermione, qui était toujours furieuse contre lui, fut tenter d'accepter sa proposition, mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche il hocha tristement la tête.

- Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, lui dit-il tout à coup en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle resta muette d'étonnement, et serait rester encore longtemps immobile dans sa stupéfaction si Harry n'était pas revenu à ce moment-là.

- Très bien vous deux, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses…

Il reprit sa place dans le canapé, s'installant confortablement, et tourna la tête vers Ron.

- Que penses-tu de la performance du nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, c'est à dire moi ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement. C'est un peu plus glorieux que le métier d'Auror, surtout quand il n'y a presque plus de mangemorts à trouver !

Ron esquissa un sourire et les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à parler de quidditch, mais Hermione, qui était toujours aussi ébahie, ne s'en formalisa même pas. Elle se contentait de fixer Ron, l'air hagard. Cela faisait des années maintenant qu'elle attendait qu'il lui dise ça, elle avait rêvé de ses mots tant de fois qu'elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un de ses cauchemars habituels. Mais non, elle comprenait enfin toute l'étendu de la situation.

Hier soir, harassée par la fatigue et le choc d'avoir retrouvé Ron, elle s'était écroulée sur son lit, sans avoir eut le temps de réfléchir à la situation, et le matin en se levant, elle était dans un tel état qu'elle avait préféré mettre de cotés tous ses sentiments pour continuer à le soigner. Mais là, elle venait de percuter de plein fouet la réalité. Ron était revenu. Ron était ici. Là, juste devant ses yeux. Elle pouvait même le toucher si elle tendait la main…

Et après ? interrogea une petite voix moqueuse dans sa tête. D'accord il était revenu, il était là assis devant elle, mais ne repartirait-il pas dans quelques jours seulement ? Et pour combien de temps encore ? N'avait-elle pas assez souffert de son absence ? C'était peine perdue et elle le savait parfaitement.

Elle ne fut sortie de ses sombres pensées que quelques minutes plus tard lorsque Harry se leva de son siège pour transplaner.

- J'essayerai de repasser vous voir tous les deux, déclara-t-il en nouant son écharpe autour de son cou. Et faites-moi plaisir, parlez un peu entre vous, d'accord ?

Mais avant que les deux intéressés n'aient eu le temps de répondre il avait déjà disparu dans un claquement sonore, les laissant seuls et embarrassés.


	7. Le temps des explications

**Et voici comme promis la suite ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je prends note de tout ce que vous dites, et je suis très contente que cette fic vous plaise ! Pour tout vous dire j'ai presque fini de l'écrire, alors pas de panique elle ne sera plus à l'abandon. Allez, assez blablater, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : le temps des explications**

Comme le mufle qu'il était, il dormit toute la journée, ce qui mit Hermione hors d'elle, bien qu'elle ne sut pas exactement pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. N'avait-il pas besoin de repos après tout ? Il n'était pas assez lâche pour faire semblant de dormir, tout cela dans le but d'éviter une confrontation avec elle, non ?

Elle renifla dédaigneusement tout en s'affairant dans la cuisine. Que n'avait-elle pas fait pour lui ! C'était bien simple, il n'était là que depuis quelques heures et sa vie en était déjà entièrement chamboulée ! Elle avait du écrire au ministère pour expliquer qu'elle ne viendrait pas travailler de la semaine car elle était malade, ce qui comme tout un chacun le savait n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et avait passé sa journée à faire les cent pas dans la maison, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur le travail qu'elle avait emporté chez elle. Ses pensées revenaient toujours sur un certain rouquin couché dans la pièce d'à côté, ce qui l'exaspérait au plus au point. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas contrôler ses émotions ?

Avec un grognement de frustration elle jeta un sort sur la soupe qu'elle était en train de préparer pour la réchauffer, se maudissant intérieurement de se donner tant de mal pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas donné de nouvelles pendant sept ans.

- Il ne mérite vraiment pas tout ce que je fais, marmonna-t-elle.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, dit une voix grave derrière elle.

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna d'un bond. Il était juste derrière elle, négligemment appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ! Retourne immédiatement au lit !

- J'y suis resté toute la journée, ça suffit comme ça.

- Mais Ginny a dit que…

- Ginny est très gentille et je ne doute pas de ses qualités de médicomage, mais Ginny ne sait pas de quoi je suis capable.

Elle eut envie de répliquer que personne ici ne savait plus de quoi il était capable, que personne ici ne le connaissait plus mais préféra garder sa remarque pour elle et se contenta de lui lancer un regard meurtrier.

- Fais ce que tu veux, après tout cela ne me regarde pas, dit-elle d'un ton cinglant.

- Hermione, il faut qu'on parle… déclara soudain Ron d'une voix adoucie.

- Pas maintenant, tu vois bien que je suis occupée.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Pourtant, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait tant attendu depuis sept ans ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- C'est bien trop tard Ron, le coupa-t-elle. Et puis ta lettre je crois résumait assez bien la situation.

Elle l'entendit soupirer derrière lui et sentit la colère la reprendre tout à coup.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais sagement t'écouter comme si de rien n'était ? fulmina-t-elle en faisant volte face. Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire comme si tu ne m'avais pas abandonné, comme si je n'étais pas la seule à qui tu ai jamais donné de nouvelles ? Tu crois vraiment que ce que tu me diras pourra arranger les choses ? Que je pourrais te.. te _pardonner_ !

Elle avait presque hurlé ces derniers mots et le vit se contracter.

- Tout ça c'est de l'histoire ancienne Ronald, tu aurais du le prévoir à l'instant même où tu as décidé de me faire sortir de ta vie !

Elle retourna à sa marmite tandis qu'il gardait le silence. D'un main tremblante elle alla prendre les bols et versa la soupe dedans.

- Va t'asseoir, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec. Le dîner est prêt.

Il obéit sans protester, se disant qu'après tout elle avait parfaitement le droit d'être en colère contre lui et qu'il devait considérer comme une vraie chance le fait qu'elle lui parlait toujours. Mais il était résolu, elle entendrait ce qu'il avait à lui dire, que ça lui plaise ou non. Il devait mettre au clair certaines choses, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il n'était qu'un lâche, et ensuite libre à elle de faire ce qu'elle voudrait de lui.

Hermione apporta les plats et ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence tendu. Elle ne levait pas les yeux de son assiette ce qui exaspéra un peu Ron. Depuis quand agissait-elle comme s'il était un inconnu ?

_Mais c'est pourtant ce que tu es devenu_… lui siffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Retenant un nouveau soupir il décida d'attendre la fin du repas pour lui parler, se disant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle n'ait aucun objet tranchant dans les mains, comme ce couteau qu'elle tenait à l'instant fermement dans son petit poing crispé.

Le dîner se passa donc dans le plus grand silence, interrompu seulement par le bruit des couverts et les raclements de gorge furieux d'Hermione. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises d'attirer son regard mais elle refusait catégoriquement de relever la tête vers lui.

- J'avais oublié que tu étais si têtue, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire alors qu'elle débarrassait la table.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu as oublié, Ronald.

- Ce petit jeu va durer encore longtemps ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait plus simple d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, non ? Tu pourras continuer à me haïr après si tu le souhaites, mais au moins tu sauras la vérité.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil hésitant et il tapota la chaise à côté de lui.

- Allez 'Mione, viens là s'il te plait, je sais que j'ai plus que mérité cette petite leçon, mais tu ne pourras pas toujours retarder cette discussion, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous en avons grandement besoin.

Vaincue la jeune femme laissa tomber dans l'évier les plats et s'assit en face de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans un geste défensif.

- Je t'écoute, marmonna-t-elle.

Ron retint à temps un sourire amusé et réfléchit en se demandant par où il devait commencer. C'était une si longue histoire…

- Plus vite Weasley, je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

- Tu attendras parce que tu meurs d'envie de savoir.

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé.

- Finalement il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, je t'ai déjà tout expliqué dans ma lettre…

Il leva la main quand elle vit qu'elle ouvrait la bouche d'un air rageur en se redressant sur son siège.

- Je sais Hermione, cette stupide lettre c'était offensant envers toi, la chose la plus lâche que j'ai jamais faite, mais tu comprends je ne savait pas comment te l'annoncer…

Il s'arrêta un instant, cherchant ses mots, tandis qu'elle gardait le silence et le regardait, impassible.

- Comment dire à sa meilleure amie, à la fille qu'on aime plus que tout qu'on part loin, et qu'on ne reviendra peut-être jamais…

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de partir ! rugit-elle. C'est toi qui a voulu faire ce métier !

- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela impliquait… Si je pouvais revenir en arrière crois bien que jamais je ne partirai à nouveau. C'est juste que tout le monde avait tellement d'exploits à son actif… Harry qui a vaincu Tu-sais-qui, toi qui a tout de suite acquis une place de choix au ministère, mes frères si heureux dans leur vie professionnelle, Ginny qui a obtenu les meilleures notes pour son concours de médicomage. Et moi… Moi qui était incapable de trouver ma voie, moi qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour attirer l'attention, moi qui voulait tellement que tu me regardes… C'était totalement idiot, je le sais aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque ça m'a parut la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais eut, après tout qu'est-ce que ça valait deux ans, si à mon retour tu me voyais comme un héros ?

Il eut un petit sourire amer.

- Et puis il y a eu ce jour où on a enfin eu nos résultats. Ce jour où je t'ai fait cette.. proposition sur un coup de tête. Ce jour où tu as failli être à moi. Ca n'a fait que conforter l'idée que je ne te méritais pas, pas encore, et qu'il me fallait autre chose pour être digne de toi. Tu étais si belle, si forte et si fragile à la fois que je me suis juré de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour te protéger.

Elle ne disait rien et se contentait de le fixer d'un air neutre, mais maintenant qu'il était lancé il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

- Alors je suis parti. Pour devenir un autre Ron, plus courageux, plus solide. Avec Harry ça paraissait facile, mais on a vite déchanté. Ces deux années ont été les plus durs de toute ma vie je crois. Les entraînements, les missions, le rythme de vie, et surtout la coupure avec nos proches. Nous n'avions pas le droit de communiquer avec qui que ce soit hors de la base, mais tout ça tu le sais déjà. A la fin de notre formation je pensais qu'ils nous laisseraient repartir chez nous, le temps de revoir tout le monde mais ils nous ont bien fait comprendre que c'était impossible, que le métier d'Auror exigeait une présence totale, et qu'il nous fallait tirer un trait sur notre vie passée.

- Pourtant Harry est revenu, lui, dit soudain Hermione d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu moins tremblante.

- Oui, parce qu'il a pu lui. Il était toujours resté à couvert pendant nos missions en tant qu'apprentis, aucun ennemi n'avait vu son visage et puis… Harry c'est Harry Potter, le survivant. Qu'il soit un Auror ou non cela ne change rien pour lui, il est toujours autant en danger de toute façon. D'ailleurs il n'est pas revenu complètement, il ne s'est rapproché de vous que dernièrement, quand on a trouvé presque tous les mangemorts. Si j'avais pu le suivre je l'aurais fait sans hésiter, car tout comme lui j'ai vite compris que ce métier exigeait beaucoup trop de sacrifices, des sacrifices dont je ne me sentais pas capable. Mais c'était peine perdue, j'étais déjà bien trop impliqué dans ces affaires et ils ont refusé de me laisser partir. Alors, pendant que Harry intégrait un nouveau poste au ministère j'ai du continuer seul. C'est à ce moment-là je crois que je t'ai écris cette lettre, pour te dire que je ne reviendrais sans doute jamais, que c'était vous mettre tous en danger et que je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

- Mais les autres, tu les as revus. Ta famille, Harry…

- Tous sauf toi oui.

- Pourquoi ?

Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, se déplaçant légèrement sur sa chaise pour trouver une position plus confortable pour son bras encore douloureux.

- Parce que tous les autres sont ensemble, Harry a Ginny, les jumeaux sont intouchables lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux, mes autres frères savent se défendre s'ils sont unis, mes parents sont constamment avec des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, il n'y a que toi qui vivais seule à l'époque. Et puis surtout… Surtout parce que si j'étais revenu vers toi, si je t'avais revu, ils auraient compris…

- Compris quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton méfiant.

- Compris que tu étais la personne la plus importante pour moi, que tu étais celle que j'aimais plus que tout, avoua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- C'est stupide enfin, comment auraient-ils pu deviner que…

- Hermione, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'il y avait des espions à Poudlard, et bien que nous n'ayons jamais été officiellement ensemble, tout ceux qui nous connaissait un tant soit peu savait ce que tu représentais pour moi. Il était hors de question que je prenne un risque si grand, alors j'ai préféré couper définitivement les ponts. Si je t'ai écris cette lettre si cruelle, si tranchante, c'était pour te dégoûter de moi, pour que tu n'ai pas envie de me retrouver, que jamais tu ne cherche à me revoir. Je me suis dit que si tu croyais que je n'éprouvais plus rien pour toi alors tu me détesterais, et peut-être que tu serais en sécurité. Je me suis résigné à sortir de ta vie, bien que j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur toi.

S'ensuivit un long silence pendant lequel Hermione essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous jamais elle n'en aurait espérer tant. Elle qui croyait qu'il allait lui sortir quelques excuses bidons, elle venait d'entendre le récit le plus émouvant de sa vie. Après sa lettre jamais elle n'avait cherché plus loin, elle s'était sentie trahie et abandonnée, et dans un sursaut d'orgueil elle avait voulu le rayer de sa vie aussi facilement qu'il en avait fait pour elle, mais jamais elle n'y était parvenu. Elle avait connu quelques garçons, tentant désespérément d'oublier ce rouquin si indispensable à son existence dans leurs bras mais avait du vite s'avouer que tout cela ne servait à rien. Elle s'était alors lancée tête baissée dans son travail, ne sortant de ses livres que pour revoir la famille Weasley et Harry de temps en temps. Elle devait le reconnaître, elle avait tout fait pendant ces sept dernières années pour l'oublier, elle avait lutté contre ses sentiments, s'était forcée à le haïr, mais tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Il faisait partie de son être, qu'elle ne le veuille ou non.

- Je sais que tout cela doit te paraître un peu fou et certainement très insuffisant pour expliquer ma conduite envers toi, dit Ron, mais sache que je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi Hermione, et que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour…

Il fut interrompu par la jeune femme qui se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers lui. Hypnotisé par ce regard chocolat qui lui avait tant manqué et qui avait hanté ses nuits, il la vit s'agenouiller devant lui.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, si tu savais à quel point je regrette tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire je…

Le doigt de la jeune femme sur sa bouche l'arrêta.

- Je sais, lui dit-elle dans un sourire, les larmes aux yeux. A ton tour maintenant d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire.

Il hocha maladroitement la tête, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de son visage ensorcelant.

- Effectivement Ron, tu m'as fait beaucoup souffrir, je me suis sentie trahie, délaissée, d'autant plus que tu revoyais tout le monde sauf moi. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois où j'ai eu envie de débarquer au Terrier en sachant que tu y étais, où j'ai voulu t'écrire pour te dire ma façon de penser, pour te blesser autant que tu m'as blessé. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que tout cela n'aurait servi à rien, parce que je ne le pouvais pas. J'ai essayé de jouer les indifférentes mais à chaque fois que j'entendais ta famille parler de toi je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'écouter, de poser des questions, de vouloir en apprendre plus sur ta nouvelle vie. Cette vie dont je ne faisais plus partie, cette vie où je n'existais plus pour toi, du moins c'est ce que je croyais.

- Je croyais aussi que tu m'avais oublié, murmura-t-il, touché par son aveu.

- Je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Jamais…

- Moi non plus.

Il vit une larme descendre le long de sa joue et avança la main pour la sécher du bout des doigts. Il se mit à caresser doucement son visage alors qu'un dialogue muet s'installait entre eux. Il ne sut combien de temps il restèrent là, les yeux dans les yeux, mais il comprit soudain une chose : elle lui avait pardonné.

Sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait il se pencha doucement vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	8. Accord parfait

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne, attention ça devient chaud entre nos deux héros, je change le rated pour le mettre en M, c'est vous dire ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, merci pour vos reviews, ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin lol et à très bientôt !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : l'accord parfait**

Hermione poussa un petit soupir et se pendit à son cou. Approfondissant leur baiser elle se pressa plus étroitement contre lui. Sa bouche chaude et passionnée semblait la consumait toute entière. Elle respira à plein nez son odeur si particulière qu'elle avait presque oubliée et ferma les yeux pour se laisser envahir par les douces sensations qui inondaient son être. C'était bien trop bon pour être vrai.

Ron lui, qui n'avait pas touché une femme depuis des lustres, fut électrisé par ce petit corps tout contre le sien et grogna de plaisir. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de _cette femme-là_. Hermione, _son_ Hermione, là dans ses bras, la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublié, la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé… Lui qui n'avait connu que des aventures d'un soir se demandait si s'était seulement possible.

- Ron, chuchota celle-ci, sa bouche toujours collée à la sienne, Ron s'il te plait…

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en respirant fortement le parfum de ses cheveux emmêlés.

- Ne me quittes plus… Plus jamais.

Il hocha doucement la tête et de son bras encore valide il l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte d'ours. Elle leva la tête vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher encore une fois de prendre cette bouche sur laquelle il avait tant fantasmé depuis tellement d'années. Elle se laissa faire et glissa même une main sous son T-shirt, touchant avec ravissement ce corps dur et si chaud tout contre le sien. Il retint un gémissement de plaisir quand elle racla son torse avec ses ongles et passa une main dans son épaisse chevelure alors que ses baisers descendaient lentement de son cou pour aller goûter sa gorge offerte. Il crut qu'il allait perdre la tête quand elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et qu'elle commença à relever les pans de son T-shirt.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Tu le vois bien : j'essaye de t'enlever ce stupide T-shirt…

Il se laissa faire quand elle passa le vêtement et au dessus de sa tête et regarda d'un œil étonné son haut s'envoler un peu plus loin. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre la dessus car elle s'était déjà penchée à nouveau vers lui et embrassait lascivement chaque centimètre carré de son torse nu.

- Non, murmurra-t-il en lui relevant doucement le menton pour qu'elle le regarde. Il ne faut pas…

- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle.

Elle était si belle avec ses joues rouges et cette lueur dorée dans ses yeux chocolats.

- Parce que je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter si tu continue comme ça…

- Mais qui te dit que j'ai envie que tu t'arrête ? lui susurra-t-elle dans un sourire espiègle.

Il leva un sourcil étonné.

- Tu en es sûre ?

Son sourire disparut alors qu'elle le regardait intensément.

- Certaine.

Plus rien d'autre alors ne compta pour Ron que ce petit corps aux courbes si féminines qui se pressait avec passion contre le sien. Il reprit sa bouche avec force, dévorant ses lèvres si tentantes tandis qu'il se débattait avec le haut de la jeune femme pour le lui enlever. Quand enfin il aperçut le soutien-gorge en dentelle d'Hermione il crut qu'il allait perdre la tête et grogna de contentement.

- Tu es magnifique… chuchota-t-il en la caressant doucement du bout des doigts.

Elle frissonna et dit en riant :

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus !

Il lui rendit son sourire et allait reprendre ses caresses quand elle l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

- Et si… Si nous allions dans ma chambre ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

Jamais phrase n'avait parut plus excitante à l'oreille du rouquin. Il hocha la tête, incapable de parler, et suivit Hermione qui avait pris sa main pour le guider. Il ne put détacher son regard des fesses de la jeune femme qui bougeaient dans son jean diablement serré et frissonna d'anticipation. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après sept ans d'absence les choses se déroulent si formidablement bien, qu'après sept ans d'absence il la retrouvait aussi entière qu'avant, qu'après sept ans d'absence il allait enfin lui faire l'amour.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de regarder la décoration de la chambre d'Hermione qu'elle le poussait déjà vers son lit et grimpait sur son corps dans un feulement de chat. Hypnotisé par cette vision il sentit un feu s'allumer en lui alors qu'elle entreprenait de déboutonner son pantalon. Déglutissant difficilement il la laissa faire et posa ses grandes mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme qu'il reluquait quelques secondes auparavant. Il voulu se relever un peu pour lécher sa poitrine mais une douleur sourde à l'épaule l'arrêta et il grimaça.

- SSshhhh, laisse-moi faire… lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille en lui mordillant le lobe au passage.

Il poussa un grognement de frustration et s'appuya sur les oreillers. Hermione commença alors à dégrafer son pantalon sous le regard brûlant du rouquin qui se demanda s'il n'allait pas avoir une attaque. Elle se débarrassa également de son jean et il se retrouva en caleçon, incapable de cacher la bosse protubérante au niveau de son bas-ventre, ce qui sembla tout particulièrement intéresser sa compagne. D'un geste vif il l'attira à lui, et électrisé par le contact de leur peau il la pressa contre son corps tendu de désir.

- J'ai attendu ça toute ma vie, lui avoua-t-il en la dévorant de baisers.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'entoura de ses bras puissants tout en l'embrassant, et en profita pour lui enlever son soutien-gorge. Il tressaillit quand il sentit les tétons dressés de la jeune femme contre son torse et poursuivit son exploration en caressant ses cuisses satinées. Elle gémit de plaisir et le mordit dans le cou alors qu'il passait ses doigts sous le fin tissu de sa culotte, effleurant son sexe gorgé de désir.

- Oh Ron… haleta-t-elle d'une voix voilée. C'est si bon…

Il augmenta la pression et frotta sa main contre le petit bout de chair qui lui procurait tellement de plaisir en de lents va et viens. Mais elle ne le laissa pas totalement faire et passa également une main sous le caleçon du rouquin, saisissant son membre, et se mit à le caresser. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à lui quand il accéléra l'allure et poussa un petit cri. Il sentit alors qu'elle était prête et lui ôta sa culotte alors qu'elle en faisait de même pour son caleçon. Son cœur était la chamade à lui rompre les côtes et son bras lui faisait encore mal mais il n'en avait cure, rien ne pouvait égaler le bonheur d'être là avec elle. Les sous-vêtements tombèrent alors au pied du lit et ils purent enfin s'aimer librement. Hermione laissa échapper un long gémissement quand il entra en elle, Ron la tenant fermement par les fesses, et elle n'eut qu'à se laisser guider par le rythme entraînant de ses coups de reins alors qu'ils accédaient tout deux à des sensations jamais égalées auparavant. C'était comme si leur deux corps avaient fusionné, collés l'un à l'autre dans une transe des plus envoûtantes. Les cris de plaisir de la jeune femme s'intensifièrent et quelques secondes plus tard elle trembla de la tête aux pieds en poussant un dernier gémissement, comblée, alors que Ron la rejoignait au même moment au septième ciel.

XXxxxxxoOoxxxxxXX

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'un des grands bras du rouquin reposait sur sa poitrine nue. Rougissant violemment alors que les souvenirs de la nuit passée défilaient devant ses yeux, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se relever. Elle entendit Ron pousser un grognement et il abattit sa main sur sa taille juste au moment où elle allait réussir à sortir du lit.

- Ron, arrête tout de suite ce petit jeu, je sais très bien que tu es réveillé.

Elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage encore endormi du rouquin.

- Tu es beaucoup trop perspicace pour moi, ricana-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

- Non, je n'ai pas le temps ! Qui sait l'heure qu'il est, j'aurai du me lever il y a des heures et me remettre au boulot ! s'exclama-t-elle en se débattant faiblement.

- Au diable le travail… marmonna-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible en fourrant son nez dans ses cheveux.

- Tu es impossible tu sais ? soupira-t-elle en essayant de réfréner le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres.

- Je sais et c'est bien pour ça que tu m'adore.

Cette fois-ci la jeune femme éclata de rire et ne protesta pas quand il la serra plus étroitement contre lui. Ils restèrent quelques minutes pressés l'un contre l'autre dans un silence apaisant, Hermione sentait la respiration de Ron dans sa nuque et se demanda s'il ne s'était pas rendormi quand la preuve qu'il était parfaitement réveillé vint se coller contre ses fesses.

- Ron ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en riant. Mais c'est de ta faute, tu es bien trop belle.

Elle ria elle aussi pour cacher son trouble et réussit à s'extraire de ses bras, drapant la couverture autour de son corps de la façon la plus digne qu'elle put.

- On ne peut pas rester toute la journée au lit, déclara-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. Et puis il faut que tu prévienne tes supérieurs que tu es toujours en vie.

Il soupira.

- Je les avais presque oublié ceux-là. Dommage, continua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en se redressant également, cela aurait put être une matinée très, très intéressante…

Apparemment le fait qu'il soit totalement nu ne le gênait pas le moins du monde et Hermione ne put empêcher son regard de vagabonder sur ce corps puissant si tentant.

- Où est la salle de bain ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent. J'aurai bien besoin d'une bonne douche froide…

- Au bout du couloir a gauche, indiqua-t-elle alors qu'il passait devant elle comme si de rien n'était.

Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait quelques cicatrices sur le torse et dans le dos, dont une trace récente de griffure faite par ses propres ongles. Elle rougit pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, surprise par son audace. Jamais avec les rares hommes insignifiants qu'elle avait connu elle n'avait été si téméraire.

- Je te referai ton bandage après, lui lança-t-elle.

- Pas de problème, lui cria-t-il depuis le couloir.

Elle l'entendit entrer dans la salle de bain et quelques secondes plus tard un bruit d'eau signala qu'il était en train de se doucher. Soudain à bout de forces elle s'effondra sur son lit, le corps agité de tremblements incontrôlables. Elle avait fait l'amour avec Ron. Et pas qu'une fois si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareil sensations de liberté, de complicité et d'extase. Il était un merveilleux amant, c'était à n'en pas douter, et elle s'était sentie si sereine dans ses bras après leurs étreintes, comme si elle avait enfin trouver sa place...

Oui mais Ron repartirait dans quelques jours, et peut-être alors ne le reverrait-elle pas avant encore plusieurs années ? Et puis il n'avait jamais parlé de sentiments, ce qui s'était passé entre eux avait seulement été physique. Diablement bon, oui, mais c'était resté sur le plan corporel, à un niveau qu'ils étaient sûrs de maîtriser, quoique le mot « maîtriser » n'était peut-être pas tout à fait justifier dans son cas. Jamais encore elle ne s'était autant abandonné, mais cela ne la surprenait qu'à moitié au fond. Après tout c'était Ron_, son_ Ron, le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé, le seul homme qui pouvait lui faire cet effet-là. Elle se connaissait, elle savait qu'elle était sur une pente dangereuse, car quand il s'agissait de Ron elle n'arrivait jamais à dominer ses sentiments, qui d'ailleurs ce matin elle le sentait étaient plus présents que jamais. Qui aurait pu dire qu'après sept ans d'absence elle l'aimerait toujours, de cet amour dévastateur qui l'avait tellement fait souffrir ces derniers années ? Car elle ne pouvait le nier, elle l'aimait toujours autant, et elle savait qu'elle aurait beau lutter contre ces sentiments comme elle l'avait fait pendant sept ans, ils ne partiraient pas de si tôt.

Mais alors dans ce cas-là, que devait-elle faire ? S'éloigner de lui pour se protéger, faire comme si cette fabuleuse nuit n'avait pas compté, et attendre bien sagement qu'il lui soit enlevé à nouveau ? Ou alors devait-elle se lancer dans cette folle histoire qui lui avait fait déjà tant de mal, vivre sa passion avec Ron sans penser aux conséquences qui s'ensuivraient ? Elle, Hermione Granger, était-elle seulement capable de faire ça ?

_Oui_ fut la réponse sans hésiter qui vint s'insinuer dans son esprit. Oui elle le pourrait. Son audace la surprenait un peu et bien que cela ne lui ressemblait pas elle comptait bien profiter de lui, même si c'était seulement pour quelques jours. Après tout qui sait ce que la vie leur réserverait ? Et puis Ron ne pourchassait-il pas le dernier des mangemorts ? S'il parvenait enfin à l'attraper, pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas enfin droit à une vie normale tous les deux ?

_Mais Ron n'a jamais parlé de vie à deux, tu t'emballes ma fille_… lui souffla la petite voix. Et bien soit, elle était bien décidée à prendre tout ce qu'il voudrait bien lui donner, peu importe le résultat. N'avait-elle pas déjà le cœur brisé par ces sept dernières années ? Que pourrait-il arriver de pire ? Mais plus que tout, n'avait-elle pas droit à un peu de bonheur elle aussi ? Pourrait-elle supporter le fait de ne rien entreprendre avec lui alors qu'il était là sous son nez pendant une semaine ? Ne s'en voudrait-elle pas toute sa vie d'avoir laisser échapper une occasion pareille ? L'occasion de vivre son rêve, l'occasion de vivre son amour avec lui, même si c'était seulement pour une courte durée… De toute façon elle l'aimait déjà, elle ne pouvait le nier, alors à quoi servait d'aller à l'encontre de ses sentiments ? Elle fonçait peut-être dans un mur, mais au moins serait-elle heureuse le temps de sa chute. Sa décision était prise.

XxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxXX

Ron coupa le jet d'eau froide et enroula une serviette autour de ses cuisses en sortant de la douche. Pensif, il examina son reflet dans la glace. Il ne savait toujours pas si cette nuit avec Hermione avait été une bonne chose. Bien sûr que cela était été bon, très, très bon même, mais les conséquences ne seraient-elles pas trop lourdes pour tous les deux ? Car il le savait, il avait encore des sentiments pour elle, d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais cessé d'en avoir, et jouer à ce petit jeu avec elle pouvait se révéler très dangereux autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Il avait été surpris qu'elle lui pardonne aussi facilement et jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle éprouverait encore quelque chose pour lui après tout ce temps. Il la connaissait parfaitement, il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se donner au premier venu, et le fait qu'elle l'ait laissé lui faire l'amour la nuit passée prouvait qu'elle n'était pas indifférente.

- Bien sur que non elle n'est pas insensible, marmonna-t-il à son reflet en se rappelant les cris de plaisirs et les gémissements de désir qu'elle avait poussé la nuit précédente.

Ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'avait pas été que physique, et jamais le sens de l'expression « faire l'amour » ne lui avait parut aussi clair. Il était toujours amoureux d'elle, il le savait bien, et se doutait bien qu'elle aussi soit toujours attachée à lui. Ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre, c'était indéniable, mais ne risquaient-ils pas trop gros si jamais les choses tournaient mal ? Et puis ne devait-il pas bientôt repartir pour sa mission ?

Il poussa un soupir las et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il aurait tout donner pour n'être jamais parti, peut-être alors que cette maison aurait été la sienne, que la robe de mariée d'Hermione serait pendu dans l'armoire de sa chambre et qu'il aurait posé des posters des Canons de Chudley un peu partout dans la pièce. Mais il ne pouvait faire comme si ces sept dernières années n'avaient pas eu lieu, et il savait que son travail ne lui permettait pas d'avoir une vie privée. D'avoir une vie sentimentale. Avec elle.

Mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui souffla que cette semaine était particulière, que cette semaine était spéciale, comme un intermède dans sa vie beaucoup trop active, comme une chance qui leur était offerte de rattraper le temps perdu, comme une occasion de vivre pleinement leur passion.

_Oui, mais après ? _Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'accroche à lui, il risquait à tout instant de mourir de par son métier, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre davantage à cause de lui. Mais n'avait-elle pas déjà bien assez souffert de son absence ? Et puis il savait qu'elle était déjà bien plus qu'attachée à lui, n'était-ce donc pas une chance pour lui de se rattraper, d'effacer tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, de recommencer à nouveau ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions il ne l'entendit pas arriver sur le seuil de la porte. Elle comprit en voyant son visage pensif qu'il était en train de réfléchir à la même chose qu'elle quelques minutes plus tôt et elle s'avança doucement vers lui.

- Ron…

Le rouquin sursauta mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche elle poursuivit :

- Je sais à quoi tu penses et… Et pour moi c'est d'accord... Je veux dire, balbutia-t-elle en se sentant rougir, de prendre le risque… Et puis tu me dois bien ça…

- Je ne comprends pas, Hermione…

- Tu as une dette envers moi après tout le mal que tu m'as fait, involontairement je te l'accordes, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche d'un air mécontent. Et j'aimerai…

Elle inspira violemment.

- J'aimerai que pendant cette semaine où nous sommes obligés de cohabiter ensemble nous rattrapions le temps perdu… Sept jours pour sept années, c'est un marché acceptable, non ?

- Non, pas pour moi, je ne veux pas te faire encore plus souffrir, tout est entièrement de ma faute, je ne peux pas aggraver la situation, c'est hors de question…

- Mais, très cher Weasley, il fallait y penser avant de me faire connaître la nuit la plus merveilleuse de toute ma vie, dit-elle en s'avançant d'une démarche de félin vers lui.

Il eut l'air flatté dans son ego de mâle mais se reprit bien vite.

- Hermione, c'est de la folie…

- Si tu t'inquiètes pour notre sécurité à moi et à Ginny tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, Harry a dit qu'il demanderait à ses anciennes connaissances au ministère de surveiller cette maison. Il faut juste que tu écrives à tes supérieurs pour leur confirmer que tu es bien ici et ils enverront leur bataillon.

Ne trouvant rien à redire il se contenta de la fixer intensément.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il, incertain.

- Parfaitement sûre, répondit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Je ne t'ai pas eu à moi pendant sept ans, et je n'aurai pas le droit non plus de profiter de cette semaine seule avec toi ?

Il eut un faible sourire.

- Je croyais que tu allais me détester et que plus jamais tu ne voudrais m'adresser la parole.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire en effet, ria-t-elle, mais c'est plus fort que moi… _Tu_ es plus fort que moi.

Elle posa une main sur son torse encore mouillé et il frissonna d'excitation. Mais il se contint, une dernière chose le tracassait.

- Tu sais qu'à la fin de cette semaine je serai obligé de repartir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Ron, je le sais très bien, soupira-t-elle. Mais je sais surtout que si je ne tente rien, alors je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

Elle avait décider de jouer franc jeu et le scrutait d'un air déterminé. Cela sembla marcher car de son bras valide il l'attira brusquement contre lui.

- Moi aussi, avoua-t-il tandis qu'il baissait la tête pour croiser son regard.

Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'elle avait réussi à faire s'envoler ses derniers doutes et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

- Tu ne voudrais pas reprendre une autre douche… chaude cette fois… avec moi ?


	9. Le moment des adieux

_Après une très looooongue attente, oui je sais, voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour votre patience, mais bonne nouvelle j'ai enfin terminé la fic, alors il ne devrait plus se passer de période aussi longue entre les différents posts. _

_Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, ça fait toujours très plaisir !_

_Et maintenant je me tais, et vous laisse lire en paix ^^_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Le moment des adieux**

La journée défila comme un rêve. Après leur douche plus que brûlante Ron alla prévenir ses supérieurs de son absence et Hermione se remit tant bien que mal au travail pendant ce temps-là. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et passèrent l'après-midi blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé de la jeune femme à regarder de vieux albums photo.

- Je me rappelle de celle-là, dit Ron alors qu'il pointait du doigt une photo où Hermione et lui se tenaient debout dans la salle commune, l'air mal à l'aise. C'est Harry qui a absolument voulu qu'on se rapproche l'un de l'autre en prétextant que j'étais trop grand pour rentrer dans le cadre. Il devait déjà se douter de quelque chose.

- Ce n'était pas difficile ! ria Hermione. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment se comportent nos doubles sur la photo, à rougir et à détourner le regard à longueur de temps !

- Et celle-ci, c'était quand Gryffondor a gagné la coupe de Quidditch lors de notre sixième année !

- Oui, grâce à toi.

Il sourit.

- Pas à cause de moi, dit-il modestement. On va dire que le fait que je me sois enfin réveillé à aider à faire avancer les choses, c'est tout.

Le soir arriva bien vite, Ginny rentra juste avant le dîner pour se changer et s'occuper de son frère.

- Je ne peux pas rester, il y a une soirée très importante pour le club et Harry tient absolument à ce que j'y sois, marmonna-t-elle en refaisant le bandage de Ron. Je déteste faire ça, passer des heures à me préparer, être sur mon trente et un tout ça pour qu'une bande de machos au cerveau ramolli par les coups de cognard qu'ils reçoivent à longueur de journée viennent me harceler.

- Harry ne dit rien ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh si bien sûr, mais ce sont ses coéquipiers, il ne peut pas vraiment les défier en duel. Bon je pense que ça ira pour deux trois jours, de toute façon je ne pourrais pas repasser avant, je suis de garde. Il faut que je file, prends soin de toi frérot.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue du rouquin et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

- Hermione, tu veux bien m'aider à me préparer ?

Cette dernière acquiesa, sentant que ce n'était pas seulement de beauté que Ginny voulait s'entretenir et la suivit dans la salle de bain.

- Alors, comment ça se passe avec lui ? lui demanda-t-elle en se déshabillant à la hâte pour enfiler une robe de soirée.

- Ca va, répondit Hermione en rougissant. C'est même mieux que ce que j'imaginais.

La rouquine lui lança un regard suspect.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Vous vous êtes parlé au moins ?

- Oui, tout est clair maintenant.

Elle n'avait pas très envie de révéler que Ron et elle avait fait bien plus que de simplement parler mais elle savait également que Ginny, qui était beaucoup plus maligne que son frère, le découvrirait très vite.

- En fait nous nous sommes expliqués et heu…

- Vous avez fait l'amour ? questionna son amie comme si de rien n'était en se regardant dans le miroir d'un œil critique.

Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer et hocha doucement la tête.

- Oui… avoua-t-elle timidement, incertaine de la réaction de Ginny.

- C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, approuva-t-elle en commençant à brosser ses cheveux. Au moins maintenant il a une raison pour rester.

- Mais il est encore en mission…

- Et il ne le sera pas éternellement, la coupa la rouquine en se tournant vers elle. Surtout que c'est le dernier mangemort en liberté. Tu as pensé à ce que vous feriez après qu'il l'ait attrapé ?

Elle secoua la tête, un peu perdue.

- Non, à vrai dire je n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je faisais ces derniers temps. Tu sais comme je suis, dès que ton frère est dans les parages je perds la tête. Nous n'avons pas parlé d'avenir, j'ai déjà eu un mal fou à le convaincre de rester ici une semaine, alors je ne pense pas qu'il soit intéressé par le fait de demeurer là plus longtemps.

- A moins qu'il n'ait une bonne raison de le faire, répliqua Ginny. C'est à toi à lui faire comprendre que tu veux qu'il reste.

- Mais je ne sais même pas s'il a encore des sentiments…

- Bien sûr qu'il en a ! Tu crois vraiment que Ron est du genre à coucher avec toi, surtout _toi_ Hermione, sans que cela n'implique rien ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne voudrais pas me faire trop de faux espoirs. J'ai tellement souffert la première fois qu'il est parti, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. Je ne crois pas avoir le courage de voir mes illusions s'effondrer une fois de plus.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as demandé de rester ?

Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire.

- Au moins cette fois je sais à quoi m'attendre…

XxxxxxxoOoxxxxxXX

Hermione aurait pensé que la semaine passerait plutôt lentement à cause du fait qu'ils étaient enfermés chez elle et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir mais elle se trompa lourdement. Les premières jours filèrent si rapidement qu'elle souhaita avoir conservé le retourneur de temps qu'elle possédait à Poudlard. Ils passaient leur temps à se remémorer d'anciens souvenirs, à raconter de vieilles anecdotes, à rire et à faire l'amour. Jamais semaine n'avait parut plus parfaite à la jeune femme, qui en délaissa même son travail pour se consacrer totalement à ce grand rouquin qui lui apportait tant de bonheur.

- Et là, cet abruti m'a stupéfixé juste au moment où j'allais avoir Rookwood ! raconta Ron lors de la quatrième soirée. C'est bien pour ça que je déteste prendre avec moi les apprentis Aurors, c'est à se demander s'ils ont un cerveau.

- J'aurai bien voulu t'y voir toi à sa place, ricana Hermione en se blottissant un peu plus contre sa chaleur réconfortante.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le grand canapé d'Hermione, tendrement enlacés devant la cheminée qui ronronnait doucement.

- Oh mais moi je ne faisais pas autant de bourdes, je peux te l'assurer ! Et donc le temps qu'il trouve le contresort, on croyait que Rookwood était parti. J'ai commencé à lui crier dessus, il m'avait quand même fait perdre ma proie, mais ce traître de mangemort s'était juste caché dans les alentours.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard surpris.

- Vieille ruse. Cela permet d'observer l'ennemi alors qu'il croit qu'il est seul.

- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- A ton avis ? Il est reparti à la chasse et il nous a attaqué ! Par la barbe de Merlin c'était une sacrée bataille, crois-moi ! Heureusement que la campagne était déserte et qu'aucun moldu ne vous a vu, c'est d'ailleurs un miracle avec le boucan que faisaient les explosions des sorts. Mais finalement on a réussi à le capturer, je lui ai lancé le sort du saucisson et mon apprenti s'est jeté sur lui, grave erreur si tu veux mon avis puisqu'il s'est récolté un œil au beurre noir. On a enfin réussi à l'attacher plus solidement pour pouvoir le transporter et l'emmener à Azkaban sans danger.

- Et toutes… Toutes ces cicatrices dans ton dos ? Sur ta poitrine ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'il veuille en parler mais il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- De vieilles blessures de guerre, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est le complice de Doholov qui m'a fait ça il y a quelques mois. Mais rassure-toi, je suis en bien meilleur état que lui, je l'ai tué accidentellement la nuit où je suis arrivé ici. De toute façon c'était lui ou moi, il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives… Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione je vais bien ! poursuivit-il en voyant son air effrayé, je te raconterai ça une autre fois si tu veux. Je me rends compte que depuis le début de la soirée je n'ai pas arrêté de parler. A ton tour maintenant.

Hermione essaya de chasser le frisson qui l'avait parcouru quand Ron avait parlé aussi négligemment de ses morbides aventures et se tourna vers lui.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? questionna-t-elle.

- Tout.

- Je t'ai déjà raconté beaucoup de choses ! ria-t-elle.

- Explique-moi en quoi consiste ton travail, quand Ginny à l'époque m'en avait parlé je n'ai pas bien compris.

- Oh il n'est pas aussi passionnant que le tien ! Je suis ce qu'on appelle une « chercheuse », je dois trouver de nouveaux textes pour règlementer l'utilisation des nouveaux produits magiques brevetés.

- Comment est-ce que ça marche ?

- Eh bien chaque jour je reçois des demandes, et j'essaye de voir ce que je peux faire. Je me base sur de vieux grimoires de magie ancienne totalement oubliés ou alors sur les pratiques magiques des autres pays.

- Tu dois faire sans arrêt des recherches !

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

- D'où le nom de mon emploi, répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique. Au moins ça m'occupe et ça me permet de ne pas voir le vide immense de ma vie.

- 'Mione…

- C'est bon Ron ne t'inquiète pas, je m'y suis faite depuis le temps.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé échapper ça, elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle lui en tenait rigueur, même si effectivement c'était en partie de sa faute si elle était seule. Après tout c'était de sa faute si elle n'avait jamais eu de relations sérieuses avec d'autres hommes. De sa faute si elle n'arrivait pas à le faire sortir de sa tête. De sa faute s'il n'y avait que lui qui comptait.

Il la serra un peu plus étroitement contre lui et elle sembla se détendre un peu. Maintenant alors qu'il était trop tard et qu'il avait gâché sept ans de leur vie il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été idiot, et à quel point la vie avec Hermione aurait été merveilleuse. Il avait passé quatre jours de rêve et la perspective de devoir bientôt repartir lui brisait le cœur. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais depuis quelque temps un nouveau sentiment, oublié depuis longtemps, réapparaissait en lui. Il sentait revenir l'espoir. Elle voulait toujours de lui après ce qu'il avait fait, elle l'avait attendu pendant sept ans, et il se demandait si elle pourrait l'attendre encore un peu. Après tout, ne restait-il pas seulement un mangemort à attraper ?

- Je vais essayer de faire vite, pour le capturer… chuchota-t-il doucement. Et peut-être… Peut-être qu'on pourra recommencer ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors qu'elle lui souriait.

- Recommencer ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il sentit ses oreilles devenir écarlates.

- Seulement si tu le souhaites, balbutia-t-il. Ces quelques jours m'ont fait voir les choses différemment et je… J'ai réalisé, même si évidemment je le savais déjà, l'ampleur de mon erreur, être parti comme ça, et je… Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi.

- Oh Ron… murmura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

- Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus de moi, si c'est trop tard pour toi… dit-il très vite. Mais pour moi rien n'a changé Hermione, tu es toujours la seule…

Il déglutit difficilement, les mots étant étrangement coincés dans sa gorge, et attendit la réaction de sa compagne avec angoisse. Et s'il s'était avancé trop vite et qu'elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour lui ? Pourtant ces derniers jours avait été magiques, en tout cas pour lui… Cela ne représentait donc rien à ses yeux ?

- Hermione ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Excuse-moi…

- Tu… Tu ne veux pas ?

Il baissa la tête pour rencontrer son regard et vit qu'elle souriait d'un air attendri.

- Tu crois vraiment que je refuserai une offre pareille alors que ça fait sept ans que je l'attends ? ricana-t-elle. J'étais juste en train de me dire que c'est presque trop beau pour être vrai. Peut-être que tu devrais me pincer pour que je sois sûre que je ne rêve pas !

Il l'attira contre son torse et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

- Je suis là maintenant…

- Je sais, chuchota la jeune femme, soudain redevenue sérieuse. C'est juste que j'ai encore du mal à croire à mon bonheur. Je n'y suis plus habituée…

- Je reviendrais vite. C'est l'affaire de quelques jours, promit-il en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux. Peut-être qu'ensuite je pourrais me trouver un autre poste, un peu plus calme, moins dangereux. Ce serait…

- Fantastique, compéta-t-elle.

Il sourit.

- Je pensais à « un bon début », mais fantastique me semble le mot idéal, en effet.

Il se pencha vers son petit visage levé vers le sien et l'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse. Elle noua alors les bras autour de son cou et il poussa un grognement d'envie. Ce soir-là, ils firent l'Amour, le vrai.

XXxxxxxoOoxxxxxXX

Mais le jour fatidique arriva bien vite, beaucoup trop vite pour Ron et Hermione. La semaine écoulée ensemble avait filé comme dans un rêve et le retour à la réalité n'en était que plus difficile. Le matin de son départ, alors que Ron préparait les quelques effets personnels qu'il avait sur lui, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes, lui faisant promettre de lui revenir.

- Je ne souhaite que ça 'Mione…

- Alors promets-moi, sanglota-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas, tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux et que…

- Je m'en fiche, je serai plus rassurée si tu me le promets.

Il soupira et la serra contre lui dans une étreinte d'ours.

- Je te promets que je reviendrais, dit-il d'une voix étrangement tremblante.

La jeune femme lui fit un pauvre sourire.

- Essaye de ne pas me faire trop attendre…

Il hocha la tête et retourna à ses préparatifs alors qu'Hermione restait là, un sentiment de vide lui nouant l'estomac. Comment pouvait-elle rester de marbre alors que l'homme qu'elle aimait allait encore risquer sa vie ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, se contentant de regarder avec appréhension Ron qui s'agitait, de macabres pensées tournant son esprit. Et s'il ne revenait jamais ? Et s'il se faisait tuer ? Elle mourrait.

_Il a promis_, lui souffla une petite voix. Oui, il avait promis, mais pas de bon cœur, seulement parce qu'elle l'avait exigé, car il savait très bien qu'une telle promesse ne pouvait pas être tenue à coup sûr. Il avait promis seulement pour qu'elle se sente mieux, et elle se maudit intérieurement de sa bêtise. Mettre une charge supplémentaire sur ces épaules qui supportaient déjà beaucoup de responsabilités n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, elle aurait du le savoir.

Avec une grimace elle se détourna et alla doucement s'asseoir sur son lit, les jambes soudain flageolantes. Elle savait que la séparation allait être dure, elle le savait depuis le début, mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle serait si éprouvante, si déchirante. Elle avait l'impression que c'était à une partie d'elle-même qu'elle disait aurevoir, car il faisait parti d'elle, elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle était folle de ce grand rouquin beaucoup trop maladroit, de l'odeur de sa peau, de ses grands yeux azurs dans lesquels elle se voyait belle. Elle l'aimait bien sûr, depuis toujours presque, elle n'avait jamais cherché à le nier, mais ce jour-là, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire aurevoir sans être certaine de jamais le revoir, toute l'intensité de ses sentiments lui apparaissait vraiment. Il était le seul, l'unique, et il en serait toujours ainsi.

- Bon, dit Ron, la sortant de sa réflexion, je crois que tout y est. Le grand moment est arrivé, je dois partir

Ces mots lui avaient arraché le cœur mais il se força à sourire bravement. Lui plus que quiconque savait que la situation était délicate, mais elle avait réussi à lui redonner de l'espoir. Elle avait été durant cette courte semaine la bouffée d'oxygène qui lui avait tant manqué ces sept dernières années, et il se sentait prêt à tous les exploits pour revoir son sourire d'ange. Il avait promis, et il était bien résolu à exaucer les souhaits de la femme qu'il aimait.

- Très bien, marmonna cette dernière en fuyant son regard. Je t'accompagne à la porte.

Il la suivit docilement jusqu'au vestibule, attrapa un manteau propre qu'Harry avait laissé pour lui et l'enfila lentement, comme pour retarder le moment du départ. Il savait qu'elle l'observait mais quand il descendit son regard vers elle ses yeux se détournèrent.

- 'Mione, chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant doucement, allez viens-là, que je te serre dans mes bras avant de partir…

Elle fit quelques pas hésitants vers lui et se laissa finalement cajoler.

- Je reviendrais et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'ai fait cette promesse, parce que tu m'as redonné confiance en la vie, et que je sais que je serai vite de retour, tu comprends ? Je le sais Hermione, nous deux ce n'est pas seulement sept jours de plaisir, nous deux c'est toute une éternité ensemble.

Il sentit qu'elle hochait la tête contre son torse et soupira en la serrant plus fortement.

- Merci Ron, l'entendit-il dire d'une voix étouffée. Merci pour cette semaine de bonheur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me suis sentie… vivante.

Elle leva son visage vers lui et il vit qu'elle pleurait. Déposant doucement son front contre le sien il ferma un instant les yeux.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, et repoussant la pensée comme quoi il y avait dans ce baiser un goût d'adieu, il se détourna et ouvrit la porte.

- Une fois au bout de la rue, dit-il, je transplanerai. Je ne peux pas le faire ici car ils surveillent mes gestes et que je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur cette maison. Tu sais aussi que je ne pourrais pas t'envoyer de nouvelles tant que je n'aurai pas terminé ma mission.

Elle hocha douloureusement la tête, des larmes inondant ses joues.

- Je sais, balbutia-t-elle. Reviens vite, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Il franchit le seuil, parcourant le petit jardin devant la maison et se retourna une dernière fois.

- Je t'aime Hermione.

Et il disparut dans un claquement sonore alors qu'elle se laissait tomber au sol.


End file.
